Shikamaru Shippuden - A Twist in Time
by Indeepwaters
Summary: Nara Shikamaru, head representative and chief organizer of the Shinobi Union, accidentally slipped back to the timeline ten years ago. if given a chance to redo it over again, would he choose not to interfere with the past or would he take on a troublesome task to change the future, risking his existence into jeopardy? All characters belongs to Kishimoto
1. Prologue

Title: Shikamaru Shippuden - A Twist in Time

Prologue

"_The cursed fate of the jinchuriki and the Uchiha; threads of unresolved hatred left from previous wars that exploded into bundles of attacks and wars; the loss of loved ones, and the grief that would always tackle along the journey of life..._"

He stared at the grave stone that entitled Nara Shikaku. Not far away he could also see the grave of his beloved sensei Asuma and his comrade Neiji.

Pausing for a moment, the thinker gave out a contended sigh.

"_Thinking about it, if weren't for all those troublesome past, heroes we all admire wouldn't come to exist; nations wouldn't have come together to build an era of peace and stability, in such an extend that has never been seen in Shinobi history. And love…_"

He chuckled.

The thought of a blonde fierce woman suddenly slipped into the thinker's mind. Though the past took away his precious family and friends, he found her. They met as rivals and their villages turned into enemies. Then in a twist of fate, they fought as allies, worked as partners. She saw the gems hidden in his dullness; she saw through his failures and pushed him to the edge to overcome his weaknesses. Never has a person ever gone to reach into him as deep as she did, not even his father or sensei. She was his confidant, and he was grateful.

"Oyaji, so… it's all about give and take, right? Speaking of that, remember the troublesome woman you said I would meet someday…Well, I have to say; she finally got me."

Mildly blush, he remembered that today is going to be special for he has made an important decision in his life. He took out a ring from his pocket. Yes, he was going to invite a special lady to be his life-long companion. And together, they will have new ones to love and cherish.

The thinker then looked up to the sky. Judging by the position of the sun, he still had some time before considering being late for the date. With no means to further procrastinate his schedule, the thinker tucked both his hands, along with the ring into his pocket, slouch his back and walked his way out of the cemetery in the laziest manner he could act out.

"But still…"

Old habit never dies….

"_What if there could be a change? What if the Third Hokage survived from Orouchimaru's attacked? What if someone was able to persuade Sasuke to stay back? What if the Akatsuki's plan was stopped earlier beforehand? What if…_"

"Mendokuse…"

"_What's the point of making these meaningless assumptions? Unless something like going back in time do exist; It's just like the thought of Naruto preferring dango over ramen, or Chouji offering someone else his last bite of chips or…"_

Lost in thought, the thinker didn't realize a crack on the ground. The earth suddenly shacked and the crack opened up. A wild hurl of wind suddenly engulfed the thinker, pushing him into the crack like an invisible hand. Coming back to realization as the thinker sensed his shift of inertia, he tried to regain balance however failed to set foot on anything solid as the ground continued to shift away.

"Tch…"

Putting his mind to good use, the thinker calmly analyzed his situation as he continued to fall.

"_This could be a land subsidence, but the pattern movement of the ground just seems strange, and that wind… I don't like the looks of this. Let's just hope it's a Genjutsu I can get out of._"

Placing his hand signals, the thinker tried to release himself from the illusion. However, it wasn't what he expected. Forming another strategy, the thinker quickly retrieved a kunai tied to a lengthy metal thread. He threw the kunai with all his might, hoping that the kunai might anchor on the wall and pull him back. But the kunai continued flying straight ahead and disappeared.

"Great, there's nowhere out of here. This is just troub…

As the thinker was about to spill out his usual slang, a flash of light glimpsed from beneath. As he looked down, he saw a hole where the light shined through. Judging by whatever visible through the hole, it was concluded that the exit leads to nowhere but in midair.

"_Well, since there's no way going back up there, might as well prepare for safe landing._"

Sheepishly slipping out the exit, the thinker maintained his poise while searching for the ideal landing site. Out of the blue, the thinker looked down and found himself closing to a very familiar building which instantly made his heart flipped.

"…_The old academy? How could this be? It should have been destroyed during Pain's attack…"_

As approaching the academy's roof top, a small shadow gradually formed on the surface of the roof. Without hesitation, the thinker hastily performed his little trick - Kage zukami no jutsu. His shadows stretched in midair, clinging onto one of the pillars on top of the academy rooftop and swung himself to safety. It wasn't graceful, but it was a life savior. Regaining balance on both of his legs, the thinker surveyed the familiar surroundings that should have perished long ago.

_The Ninja academy…_

_The old streets…_

_Yakiniku Q shop…_

_Konoha hospital…_

_Huh… the preliminaries arena …_

_wait… isn't that?!_

The thinker stealthily advanced to the destined arena. There, he hid himself among the bushes, just close enough to peep at the figures coming out of the block. Three youngsters walked out, one pudgy kid with his badge scarf tied on his head like an underwear, his hand holding a bag of chips; another kid with a pineapple head that somehow gave the thinker chills to his nerves as he notices the HUGE resemblance between him and that kid; and lastly a blonde girl with hair stranded to one side

…

…

"Shikamaru, Hurry up! Asuma Sensei promised to treat us after the exams!"

" No need to rush Choji, there's plenty of meat in Yankiniku, it can wait. By the way, shouldn't you be drenched after the last fight?"

"Nah, I'm fully recovered once Asuma said we're going to Yankiniku."

"Oh Choji, if you always think about food, you'll never get a girl friend."

" Like he cares, Ino."

…

…

"_This is confusing…_"

…

…

Then, another figure appeared, which instantly caught the thinker sight. He almost gasped, but refrained himself. Yet his heart was beating so hard that even his ears were interrupted by the sound of his heartbeat.

" Well guys, no matter what the results, I am still very proud of you all. Well done."

The huge figure with a cigarette in his mouth, landed a hand on the pineapple head's shoulders, and gave a warm grin to the kid.

…

…

"Asuma."

…

…

It's been a long time since he saw his teacher in flesh. That grin he missed so much had appeared in front of the thinker. Though the grin wasn't directing at him, he knew it was for him… somehow.

"So… Asuma isn't dead, I am in the same place with the younger me and my younger friends, the old Konoha is in place, and the Hokage…"

The Thinker switched his sight towards the rocky mountain.

"Four stone heads… the Third Hokage still lives… that means…"

The thinker kneels at one knee, both hands fold into a ball shape where only the pinpoints of his fingers meet, closes his eyes and enters into deep thought.

"_So…_

…

_Naruto can switch taste over to dango…_

_this is troublesome."_

Looking towards the sky, the thinker tried to trace the hole that lured him into this dimension. It is nowhere to be seen. He reached for his pocket and clinged tightly to the cylindrical object within, letting out a long tedious sigh

"_Great, now not only am I going to be late for my date, I am gonna miss it…."_

"Mendokuse..."


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Shikamaru Shippuden - A Twist in Time

Chapter 1- A troublesome day

The Konoha Library, renowned for its vast and rich resource of information of any kind, was also well known as the quietest place in the whole village. As most Konoha people prefer training over reading, the great library rarely got visitors all year round. However, it was such a peculiar day, the library received an odd visitor who hastily rushed in, ran straight to another seldom entertained section – the Physics Category, pealed all the books from their shelves, stacked them on the floor in piles like pillars surrounding oneself, then sat down and started digging through the books diligently like a mad reader.

…

_Nope…_

…

_Nope…_

…

…

Flipping page by page, book by book, Shikamaru screened carefully for the slightest hint that could lead him back to his usual time line.

…

_Nope…_

…

…

_Damn it…._

…

_Not this one either…_

…

…

_Wait…_

…

…

_Nothing…._

…

A point came when Shikamaru's brain finally reached its limit of processing; the brain drenched shinobi then collapsed on the piles of books. Folding his arms behind his neck, Shikamaru led out a sigh, adding again a sense of discontent to this troublesome day.

_Well, at least there's one thing for sure…_

Concluded the tired Shinobi.

_Complaining doesn't help either._

Not wanting to give up, shikamaru sprang back up and continued drilling through the tedious piles of information.

After hours of laborious search with not a clue in sight, Shikamaru called it a day and decided to stroll around the old streets to catch some fresh air. As he wandered down the streets, bits and pieces of his childhood memories began slipping through his mind…

…

_That…_

_the old store…_

_where mum used to make me pick up groceries…_

…

_And over there…_

_the playground where me and Chouji used to play…_

_along with Naruto and the rest…_

…

_Huh…_

_the good old roof top…_

_where I met my old pale…_

_my special spot…_

…_perhaps now is a good time for cloud watching…_

…

…

_Or maybe later…_

Of course, bearing in mind that any significant interaction with the people in this timeline may disrupt the future where he ought to be, Shikamaru needed to keep his profile as low as possible.

Well, after all, that was his specialty.

" Hey you! Over there ko-re!"

"Tch…"

So he thought.

A gang of three curious kids suddenly appeared from nowhere and surrounded him.

"Your outfit looks weird. That you're wearing seems like a fake jounin vest. And where's your forehead protector? You need one of those to prove you're from the leaf village!"

Said one kid with googles wrapped around his spiky dark hair, wearing an over-lengthy scarf stretching down to his feet.

"Maybe his outfit is the newest Jounin design so we rarely see it."

Said another with glasses on, lingering a drip of snot at his nose that never seemed to dry out.

And lastly, a girl with two huge bundles of hair stacking out over her head bandage; holding her silence as the two boys continued their discussion.

"My uncle is a Jounin... ko-re, and I've never seen him wear such outfit before! Are you sure you're not an imposter?!"

The Spiky kid proudly posited.

_Geez, what's the deal with always having groups of 3, two boys and a girl, in the grouping system anyway?_

Shikamaru's thoughts involuntarily droved off. Trying to avoid confrontation, he took a step back in attempt to walk away, however the kids weren't reluctant to simply let him go.

"Speak up, you imposter, or else I will use my ultimate jutsu against you"

The spiky kid raised his hand. Shikamaru knew by the hand signals that he was going to perform a perverted jutsu invented by his childhood friend…

"Tch… troublesome."

Shikamaru unintentionally let out his first conversation. Regaining conscious of what he did, he regretted not keeping his mouth shut.

_Oh well…_

"Hey! What did you just say?! You calling me troublesome? Now I'll show you ko-re…"

_Great. My first act in rewriting history is to deal with these meddling kids. Well I guess there's no turning back now._

" I don't intend to fight you. Knock it off or else I will inform your sensei. I know that class isn't over yet and you three probably skipped class."

"Huh! Like you know my sensei. Now face death! Oiroke no jut… ko-re?"

Instantly, the spiky kid froze.

_Kage mane no jutsu…complete_

"Damn it! I can't move. What did you do to me?"

Though the kids' four limbs were immobilized, his could still talk.

"Hey guys, look! That guy is manipulating with his shadows. Isn't that the Nara clan's secret technique? Only the members of the Nara could perform this jutsu… so he cannot be an outsider."

The girl finally broke her silence.

"So you know, Moegi."

"Of course I do. It's all in the books… but wait… How do you know my name?"

A lazy grin appeared on Shikamaru's face.

"Well, Moegi, Udon… and you, Konohamaru…"

Shikamaru put his hands in his pocket, addressing to all three of them in a more laid back tone.

" I know Ebisu Sensei, your teacher. That's how I know your names. Ebisu nags a lot, so I don't find him unless I have to. And I know how annoying it will be in his detention class. So why don't we cut the trouble by you guys stop pestering me and go back to school before he finds out?"

"Man, he's damn good at making negotiations."

Said the girl.

"I am so convinced right now to go back to class. What should we do, Konohamaru?"

Said the boy while trying to sniff his snot back into his nose.

"Geez…This sucks…ko-re."

Shikamaru sensed the kid ceasing to attempt his jutsu, hence he slowly let go of his shadow possession. There, the stiff-necked kid looked down, unwilling to accept his defeat.

"Why don't you fight me directly man to man? Is it because I am the so called the honorable grandchild or what?!"

"No, Konohamaru. And I won't fight you."

"Then why are you so chicken not to come and fight me?"

"Because you are still a boy."

"Tch…ko-re…."

"But if I was a boy, and I had to fight you, I'd probably lose."

"Ko-re?"

Finally, the boy looked up. His eyes opened wide starring at his opponent.

"Well, I don't like to fight, so I won't fight unless I have to. This shadow possession jutsu, is not meant for fighting; it freezes your opponent's movements so that others can take them down. Plus it is chakra consuming. When I was your age, I couldn't even hold down a rat not to mention big kids like you."

"Really?! Can't even handle a rat? I can catch one barely using my hands when I was five! You must be a pretty weak shinobi then ko-re."

"One of the dead lasts in class."

"Probably been teased about that."

"It happens."

"Don't you do anything about it?"

"Well, I don't care how others think. I simply am who I am. And if someone doesn't like me, it's still none of my business. It's too troublesome to prove your worth to others if their opinion means nothing to you."

A small giggle spread from the spiky boy.

"You're weird, stranger. You are very different than the Boss ko-re."

"_Konohamaru's boss refers to Naruto, I guess._" Thought Shikamaru.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"… But you definitely got guts, just like Boss Ko-re!"

"_Guts like Naruto huh… that one's new."_

"Fine, I'll believe that you're not an imposter. We will leave you… but first you must tell us your name!"

"Tch… Just call me Nara."

"That's lame ko-re! We want your first name, not your surname."

" That is my name. You can take it or leave it. Now get going or else I'll have you three march all the way back to school with my shadow possession!"

As the irritated shinobi prepares his hand seals, the kids realized that play time is over, hence the three of them quickly dashed into the street and disappeared.

"This is not over yet coward Nara!

… I'll beat you…

… and find your true name…

… next time ko-re!"

Shikamaru sensed those words echoing a distance away.

* * *

_I fell in a hole, went back ten years ago, still figuring how to get back; and now I'm in the wanted list of Konoha's famous pestering squad… today has never been more troublesome than ever…_

While mumbling in his heart, Shikamaru continued walking down the street in his usually casual composure.

"_But at least…"_

He turned to one of the back alley. Where unnoticed, he took off his vest.

" _Now no one would question my outfit. It doesn't matter if they see me as a genin or what; as long as it makes life easier. Now for my forehead protector…"_

Shikamaru squat down and reached for the little pouch behind his back. His hand scrolled in the back pack, trying to feel for a small smooth metal plate.

Ever since Shikamaru was selected as chief and representative of the Shinobi Union, he developed the habit of removing his head protector from his left sleeves before meetings. It's just a way of reminding him that whatever he does in the union, not only did he served the interest of the leaf village but the shinobi world as a whole; hence to him there was no ninja of the leaf, sand, iron or mist, there's only comrades.

Simply saying, no bias.

"Wait a minute….It's gone?!...Where the…"

Realizing his protector had gone missing, Shikamaru fretted. The protector was an important asset to a shinobi, it symbolized a shinobi's pride and loyalty towards their own village; it was something Shikamaru could not afford to lose…

"Damn! Where did I…"

While searching every inch of his body for the metal piece, the anxious shinobi retraced the memory of today's events in search of the last time he saw his protector.

"_**That metal piece of yours looks hideous."**_

"Wait…"

" _**I'll hand it back to you later on when we meet."**_

" Right… so that's where it is…"

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_**In the middle of break time during the Shinobi Union meeting.**_

"_**Hey, Shikamaru! Chojuro and I are going to grab a drink after this, care to join us?"**_

_**That was Omoi, representative of Kumo. Calm and casual as usual; Shikamaru liked hanging with people like him...**_

"_**Sorry, but I've got plans later. You two go ahead and enjoy yourselves."**_

_**Omoi gave out a smirk and eyed at the Suna representative a distance away.**_

"_**Plans huh? ... Or should you say a date to be exact?... Speaking of which, any further plans between you and Temari? "**_

" _**That part's confidential…"**_

" _**Geez… come on, everyone knows you two are..."**_

" _**SHIKAMARU!"**_

_**A strong stern feminine voice resounded across the room, instantly breaking the conversation between the two men.**_

"_**I NEED A WORD WITH YOU!"**_

"_**Well, that's your boss calling; I'd better leave you then."**_

_**Omoi teased, leaving Shikamaru with a cheeky smirk.**_

_**Shikamaru sluggishly approached the blonde kunoichi, with one hand in his pocket and another scratching his neck.**_

" _**So what's up?"**_

_**He said in an uninterested tone.**_

" _**Can't you look more alive while I am speaking to you?"**_

_**Hands upon waist, Temari spoke. Her greenish crystalloid eyes looking straight into his brown flat ones. **_

" _**Tch… troublesome… So what's the matter?"**_

" _**Shikamaru, you are going to deliver a speech at the National Alliance Conference tomorrow. With you being our nominated president, may I remind you to speak like one tomorrow? And at least… "**_

" _**At least what?"**_

" _**And at least hand me your head protector."**_

_**She opened her hand asking in demand.**_

" _**What?! What for?"**_

"_**I've got some polisher to clean your protector. That metal piece of yours looks hideous; all rusty and stinky. At least…. try to keep a clean and neat attire when you go on stage tomorrow. After all, you do represent all of us, you know."**_

"_**Tch… that's it?"**_

_**Despite complaining, Shikamaru conceded and took out his head protector from his back pocket, gently placing it on Temari's hand. There he noticed her face went slightly flushed, hanging an unremarkable grin on her face. Her shimmering eyes no longer nailing at his; instead, they were tenderly looking at the metal she received. She then turned her back, and twinkled her way out of the door…**_

…

…

"_**I'll hand it back to you later on when we meet."**_

_**Waving his head protector in the air.**_

" And that's where I left it… This day couldn't get even better."

Being all worn out, the exhausted shinobi continued to squat on the ground; he lifted his head and starred at the narrow sky beyond the rising walls. There, he could glimpse a few clouds floating aimlessly in the wind…

…

those clouds…

…

looks so peaceful

…

perhaps…

I should just…

…

…

"Sheeeesh... Hey…"

Someone had to steal away his moment of peace.

"…Hey you…

kiddo…

mind if I join you?"

_What the heck…_

Annoyed, Shikamaru turned his head and squint at the direction where the voice came from.

It was a giant with long spiky white hair tied into a pony tail. He wore a metal armor inscribing a character meaning "oil" on his forehead. He had a line of red paint on each side of his face. Clothing wise, he wore a dirty grey kimono with a red vest, wooden sandals on both feet; and carried a big roll of script behind his back…

Squatting along with Shikamaru himself was…

_Jiraiya… the legendary Sanin._

_What is he doing here?_

The huge man leaned forward and whispered…

" Hey, sorry to disturb you. I don't want to bother you but I need to hide from this tiresome student of mine and I need you to just stay put and not move."

Just as Jiraiya finished his sentence, a loud familiar voice came barging through the main street…

" Oh come on, Pervy Sage! Show yourself! I need you to teach me some new tricks before the finals dattebayo!"

_Oh brother, another annoying person…_

Both shinobi nodded and locked dead at the corner of the alley; crossing their fingers as hard as possible, in hope that the little nuisance would not find them.

"Pervy Sage, where are you?"

"Are you here?"

The voice started to increase progressively.

" Wait, I know where you're hiding…"

"Pervy sage?"

_He's close…. Damn it!_

The owner of the voice came closer and closer. Stepping into the dark alley, he spotted two suspicious figures…

"He he he, so…. here you are…"

_Oh no, he's right behind us…._

The boy reached out his hand and was about to grab on the large harden figure squatting on the ground.

"I got you….huh?"

"Cling cling cling…..cling"

Sounds of coins dropping from the kids back.

The kid looked back, he saw a black long figure getting hold of his greenish frog purse that was opened. The black figure instantly swung the purse in midair towards the main street. Coins and paper money came flying out of the frog purse's mouth.

_Sorry, Naruto… _

Shikamaru apologized inside his heart.

_But today is worth enough trouble… I'll be sure to make up to you… someday… in the future…_

"Oh no! My money for tonight's dinner!

Arr... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, the kid instantly multiplied into hundreds of copies. The clones, along with the original raced each other on to the streets, collecting and coins and paper money that were spread around the street.

Then, the noisy boy was heard no more.

In sight of relief, the two shinobi dropped their bumps on the floor and rested

"That's some cool moves you've got kiddo! And thanks by the way."

The large white hair figured said, while loosening his shoulders.

" Well, just like you, I am also wanted by a few brats in town… its nothing but trouble."

" You too?! Hahaha… So I guess we're on the same boat, aren't we?!… haha…"

As the white hair giant giggled, something unintentionally fell off his sleeves…

A book…

" Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi… Huh."

Stated Shikamaru.

"Right. You've read this before?"

"Well, yeah. My dad had me read it when I was young. It's a story about a ninja who vows to protect his friend while trying to make peace in the world. It's a story that started with a lot of heart."

The giant listened while nodding with pride.

"However, somewhere in the middle, the storyline got stuck… the author placed too much emphasis on the two main characters, leading to some poorly developed plots. Many great side characters were created in between, however their story couldn't be delivered thoroughly owing to prior problems and…"

"Wait a minute… are you seriously reviewing my book, or someone else's lousy ninja story?!..."

" Err… wait... forget about it. Look, despite its flaws, it is a heartwarming story…and…"

" And?"

The giant looked at Shikamaru with a hint of curiousity.

Shikamaru's thoughts drifted as he recalled the last few verses of the book…

"_If hope exist, I will cease it._

_I won't give up…"_

…

…

"_And I will never give up…._

_Cause that's my ninja way…"_

_Naruto…_

_Huh…_

"Well… let's say it makes a person want to believe in hope…. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think you should hand this book to that student of yours."

" Huh! You think that kid would ever read?!"

Speaking in discontent, the giant folded both arms and rolled his eyes.

"However…"

He continued…

" You on the other hand… I bet you are some guy who'd appreciate literature. How about this, I'll give this book to you as a token of my gratitude… by the way… do you know that the author of this book is…yours truly?!"

The giant proudly proclaimed.

" I think you've sort of mentioned it before during our conversation…"

" Ha! You're a smart one. Tell you what, I'm gonna give you another gift."

At an instant, the giant picked up the book, turned to the back page, scribbled something on it, and then…

He gaged…

and spat on the book…

" Here you go!"

Tossing the slimy book into Shikamaru's.

"Err… this is…pretty unhygienic…"

Shikamaru tried not to puke.

"You can thank me later. Anyway, next time you're in trouble, just call me and I'll be there. I also have a few good tricks up my sleeves as well you know!"

Then, the white hairy giant stood up, and made an iconic post and danced around somewhat like a bear ready to pout…

" Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Jiraiya, the legendary sanin of Konoha! Don't you forget it!"

After giving his speech, the giant vanished in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru gazed monotonously as the great sanin made his dramatic exit; the book in saliva, still in his hands…

After letting the book air dry for a while, Shikamaru turned to the page where Jiraiya scribbed.

_Huh… it's just his signature…_

_Wait…_

_There's a summon seal within his signature…_

_Could it be…_

* * *

The sun was gradually setting.

The whole village turned into golden yellow. The shimmering streets became busier as people got off work and started heading home. Shikamaru walked slowly in the crowd, while studying the inscription in the book, figuring how to use this summoning seal.

A cool evening breeze swept through the streets. Shikamaru paused among the moving crowds. He wanted to embrace the wind as it gently caressed his face. There he felt the little aches in his heart…

_The golden streets…_

_The gentle breeze…_

_It all reminds me of her… _

Suddenly…

"I've found you ko-re!"

A voice came out in the midst of the street.

_Tch…. Not again…_

Shikamaru noticed the spicky haired scarf boy running towards his direction.

"You're not getting away this time Nara. I've found someone to beat…"

"OUCH!"

A tall figure appeared behind the boy and gave him a punch right in the head. His face was vividly covered by a mist of smoke.

"Ouch… pain… pain… what's that for, Asuma-ji-san? You're supposed to get him!"

" I came just to see who the poor fellow is to be harassed by my nephew, that's all."

After speaking, the man, with a cigarette in his mouth, faintly shoved off the smoke before him.

Then he gave a close look.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was held speechless. He knew who that large figure was, yet he was overwhelmed; now that the man he thought he'd never see again was standing before him…

_So much I want to tell you…_

_about me… about team 10…_

_about Mirai… my student…_

_your daughter…_

_But I can't…_

_Not just yet…._

A drop of tear was hanging at his eyelid.

As both visions met, a glimpse of familiarity sparkled before their eyes.

" Hey…Nara san I suppose? Well, I'm sorry for my nephew's behavior…by the way, you do look familiar… is there any way that we've met before?"

The man said in a casual tone.

"…"

"Hello? Nara san? Are you listening?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and rubbed that tear away.

Regaining composure, he spoke.

" Sorry, but that smoke of yours got caught in my eyes, it's stinging."

The man chuckled gleefully, leading to a big smile on his face.

" Haha! That's what my students used to say. But you know, it's hard to hold back the old chimney from smoking!... Sorry by the way…."

Shikamaru held a small grin as he observed his teacher's cheerful expression.

"Anyway, Nara san… Do you mind if I treat you for dinner? I mean… just to make it up to you for all the trouble my nephew caused you."

"… Really?!... That would be…"

The rational part of Shikamaru was telling him to reject the offer, reminding him about the interference he may cause. However, the sentimental side of him was so compelled to have this meal…

"Hmm?"

perhaps a last meal with his teacher…

"That's would be nice… I mean."

The two men gave a friendly smile towards each other.

Yet, the spicky boy, with a bewildered look on his face, spoke out in discontentment.

"Hey! Ji-san! That's not right ko-re! You're supposed to…"

"And you're supposed to be heading home… or shall I inform Ebisu?"

Being threatened, the spicky kid turned and ran straight away, heading for a far off direction.

He slightly turned his head and eyed at the two men.

"This is not fair! Next time, I'll bring boss over to teach you guys a lesson ko-re!"

The two men watched as the kid disappeared in the crowds.

Then, simultaneously, the two turned and walked in the same direction, as if already knowing which restaurant they would designate before said.

The two walked silently, both enjoying the presence of another's subtle company; it felt like they've known each other for so long, like an invisible bond between the two. One knew the reason while the other was still in the blur.

"So… Nara san, do you think we've ever met?"

"I wonder… and you're name is?"

"Just call me Asuma."

_A free book and a free meal…._

_Today might not be that troublesome after all…_

_tbc…_


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Shikamaru Shippuden - A Twist in Time

Chapter 2- Nara Shikamaru

It was a typical night in the Yakiniku Q restaurant. The lengthy queue waiting outside the door, the busy kitchen preparing servings, sounds of steam mixed with voices of excitement; people gobbling chunks of meat in satisfaction, people toasting alcohol to anything worth celebrating, chatting loudly across the table in the heat of the conversation…

It was a great night.

Well, except for one table.

"Hmm… So let me introduce, this is Nara san.

…

And Nara san, these are my students."

Among the steamy noisy ambience; laid a sense of oddness lingering across one table; there, sat three puzzled children holding their silence while looking upon the new comer that their teacher brought forth.

Something didn't feel right. He was a stranger that they just met, yet his presence felt inexpressibly familiar.

Asuma was surprised to see his students being as bewildered as he was when he met the Nara shinobi. He kept silent as well, looking forward towards his student's reaction. Then there was Shikamaru, trying to be as nonchalant as usual. There he found himself in the utmost awkward situation as he sat right opposite to the younger clone of his. Looking face to face, the two couldn't help but felt weird impulses tingling through their nerves.

Then, that kid; his hair firmly tied to the back, carrying a lazy look on his face, realized the source for all queerness. He instantly shoved his head to a side and laid it on the palm of his hand, pretending nothing happened.

The girl, with the all mighty girl-sense of hers, noticed the unease tension in one of her teammates, thus gave a closer look at the new comer and that teammate; and in a slight twitch of mind, she also came into light. Unlike that subtle friend of hers, she was going to break the ice. Anyway, teasing was also part of life's enjoyment.

"Asuma sensei, looks like you've found Shikamaru's long lost brother."

The girl chuckled cockily.

Asuma looked attentively at the two Nara's. There, his eyes sparked. Realizing what his female student meant, Asuma felt stupid not noticing the similarities between his newly met friend and his student; the closer student to him.

" Well well, what do you know? Family traits sure run strong among the Nara's."

Asuma commented in a calm casual tone. His eyes randomly spotted his chubby student as the kid smiled back, nodding in agreement.

" Hey, Shikamaru **1.0**, meet Shikamaru **2.0** !"

The girl grinned cheekily, pointing towards the annoyed teammate of hers as she continued her tease.

" Ino, shouldn't it be the other way round since our Shikamaru is the younger version? "

The chubby boy pondered.

" Shut up Ino! Choji, just stay out of this topic would you? ... Man, this is embarrassing."

Uttered the irritated boy; hoping to put an end to the topic. He involuntarily shoved his head further into his palm, hiding the blush on his face. Though clearly expressed to close the topic, the girl pretty much neglected the boy's wish, and continued to torture his poor nerves, but with little result due to the boy's prior placid character. On the other hand, the chubby kid did give in a few words to stop the girl from irritating his friend, but was soon distracted by the plates of food being served on the table.

_The bossy girl…._

…

_The food maniac…_

…

_And …_

…

…_the slacker_

…_yup_

_Good old team 10…_

While observing the kids' interaction, Shikamaru's remembered the good old times as team 10. Back then, days for them were simply uneventful. They weren't born in a prestigious clan, they did not need to live up to expectations since there weren't any; none of them were singled out by the whole village being left alone, or had their whole clan being wiped out overnight. No misfortunate childhood, no struggles in life, no motivation at all; they were merely ordinary kids living an ordinary life tackling ordinary problems.

Well, there was one thing, to fulfill their inter-clans tradition, the only responsibility that they knew of, was to watch one another's back. Hence, even before the formation of team 10, the trios were more or less inseparable; willingly or not, they were stuck with one another.

" Choji, put your chopsticks down! We haven't introduced ourselves yet!"

The girl suddenly blurt out, pulling Shikamaru's thoughts back into reality.

" I'm sorry for my teammates rudeness, he easily loses self-control when it comes to food. By the way, my name is Ino and I come from the Yamanaka clan, nice to meet you. "

_Ino… always the one trying to be in charge…_

" Hi! My name's Choji and I am from the Akimichi clan… Can I eat now, Ino?"

_Choji… never loses a slight appetite for food…_

" Wait Choji, Shikamaru haven't introduced himself yet."

_And me…_

" Well, you've just said my name so I guess we can skip it and start eating."

"Don't be such a lazy-ass! Greet our guest properly!"

"Tch…bossy."

The boy grunted in discontent.

" So you know, I'm Nara Shikamaru. Now can we start?"

_Yup… nothing's changed either…_

"So, Nara san, do we just call you by your surname, or do you have some other name?"

Said Choji while waiting for the pork to cook; his eyes fully focused on the roasting pan.

"Simply Nara will do."

" That's being secretive. We're genins and we've just gone through the chunin exams. You know, it's not that hard to find that secret identity of yours."

Bragged Ino in her own confident tone.

"Let's not fight at the table, Ino….It's disrespectful towards the food we're eating…."

Said Choji as he continued talking while gobbled slices of meat down his throat.

Both Choji and Ino turned to the long silent young Shikamaru, waiting for his response. The boy had slouched to one side, with one hand grabbing the chopstick digging in his bowl and the other continuing to lift his head.

"I'm tired… Give me a break."

He lazily replied.

"Come on, Shikamaru, don't be such a shirk, you'll never get anywhere with that good-for-nothing attitude of yours… urgg… why does that stupid Sakura get to team up with cool guys like Sasuke while I am stuck here with these bunch of mud heads!"

Ino exclaimed resentfully.

"Well, that's not true… Shikamaru is also one of the few like Sasuke that passed the preliminaries…"

Said Choji while continue munching, without realizing that that triggered the angry nerves of his blonde friend…

" Oh shut up Choji! There's no way you can compare Sasuke with anyone else. And if you keep eating that much meat people will continue to call you fats…"

As cranky Ino was about to spill that taboo in front of Choji, the two Nara's automatically sprang out of their unenthusiastic sense. Both Naras were about to raise their hand and close the blonde's mouth, in spark of a moment, the elder one hesitated, being reminded that that gesture may arouse suspicion to his identify, hence forth quickly laid down his hand, hoping that no one noticed his action. Apparently, it seemed that no one spotted as the other Nara was busy shutting Ino's mouth, while Choji was still caught in the middle of swallowing that juicy slice of pork.

"Well, well kids, let's put the discussion a side and enjoy our meal. Anyway, it's been a long time since we had a meal together, so let's not ruin the moment."

Asuma finally decided to budge in. Obeying to their teacher's orders, the three kids resumed to their meals. Asuma then turned towards Shikamaru.

"I hope my students didn't bother you that much, they can be a handful at times."

" Well, it's what makes team 10 and I am quite use to it…"

Accidentally slipping those few words from his mouth, Shikamaru noticed a questioning frown on Asuma's face, alerting him to be more discreet with his lines.

"Sorry, I mean, this team of yours reminds me of my own team… back then, we were one of the lousiest teams in Konoha, our formation was uncoordinated, none of us were motivated, all we did was to stay out of trouble and go lucky…"

As Asuma listened attentively, he took a cup of sake and seeped it slowly through his throat. Passing a slight moment of thought, he gave out a contented sigh.

"What do you know? That's exactly what my trios are going through at the moment. I sometimes wonder if they'll ever make it… they just quit too easily… But you know what?"

He then points to his chest.

"My guts tell me to believe that a time will come when the three of them will ripen to become the best fruits in Konoha, and they will be the ones to inherit the will of fire…though I wonder when I would be able to see it…"

As Asuma made his conclusion, a big proud smile was hanging on his face, his eyes now delightedly fixed on his three students across the table.

_If you could have stayed longer with us … Asuma_

_You would have seen it…_

That gentle smile on his teacher's face sent swift waves of emotions hitting on Shikamaru's heart. It was another moment Shikamaru wished to pause and treasure, while acknowledged he himself still being trapped in a world that he wasn't supposed to be. Though life had harden him, his heart was still delicate towards sentiments, thus the elder Nara politely excused himself from the table, saying it was a call of nature, and slouched his way out to the restroom.

"So, what do you think of Nara san, Shikamaru?"

Asuma turned towards the moody student of his.

"I don't know him. There's this strange feeling about him… what I mean is that I've never seen him in my village before. But I guess you can say he's not dangerous…"

Asuma's eyes brightened.

"What do you mean that he is not dangerous?"

The young Shikamaru gave a queer look at his teacher as he continued.

"Well, I know you, Asuma sensei. You're not that kind of idiot that would bring someone posing potential danger to eat with you students, aren't you? Anyway, it is your judgement that I trust, so it doesn't really matter."

"Well then, would I matter to you?"

A hostile croaky sound came from the end of the table and cut through the conversation. Looking up, was a guy with a bandaged head, his back drooping all the way forward, long sleeves sweeping the floor, and hanging a spiky fur coat on his back. His forehead protector uncarved a music note symbolizing nins from the Otogakure…

Instantly, the three kids froze at the table, goose-bumps shivering up their skin. Pieces of horrified memories surfaced as they recalled those unpleasant encounters with this sound shinobi.

They remembered the time when that sound nin blasted Lee's ear, who, though was also an intimidating figure, was still a member of the leaf village; and the time when that sound nin attempt to kill his own teammate because that teammate's body was controlled by Ino under the her jutsu; and also, Choji's quick defeat… though gratefully did not result much damage, but was still something they wished to forget.

"Well, Dosu, your match with our Shikamaru is not until next month… So you better watch out or we'll have your butt kicked so badly, nothing even matters to you!"

Ino hastily charged in first, unaware of her shaky legs bellow.

"Yeah! Like what she said, you better watch it!"

Choji also joined in, though he was still panicking on the inside, holding his pants between his legs not to get wet.

"Ino, Choji, just leave him."

Shikamaru spurned out, ignoring the unwelcomed stranger.

Offended by Shikamaru's reply, the sound nin grimed in a creepy belligerent tone.

"Well, well, aren't you the snob one, Shikamaru? Let me remind you how lucky you were to face Kin in the preliminaries. She's nothing compared to the rest of the remaining contestants… I guess to help you understand better, here is my small gift to you."

Suddenly, the air began to vibrate intensely and the whole room shivered, thumbing painful sounds as it spread across the room, pounding hard into one's head, instantly turning every table into bitter confusion. Everyone in the room used both hands to close their ear to block out the piercing sound; however, the head-aching sound seemed to be stuck in their heads and wouldn't go away, making every shinobi in the room defenseless.

The sound nin then rolled up his sleeves, and a metal weapon with holes all around it was seen attached to his arm.

" How do you find my new upgraded sound gauntlet? Pretty impressive, right? My defense and attack level has been greatly improved, not only in quality, but in quantity as well as I can target more than one person at the same time. Speaking of which, I'm not here to just simply show you my new ability, I need to speed up the match fights so that I can fight that someone in the finals, and practically you're in my way…"

As the sound nin spoke, the three kids struggled to use let loose of the disturbing noise in their head, their head was so painful that practically none of them were attentive to what the sound nin said.

Asuma, on the other hand, was trying to regain concentration. Though struggling in the torment of the piercing sound, Asuma was able to analyze the pattern of the sound waves. It's amplitude fluctuated from time to time, thus he sensed a brief period when the sound intensity was low enough for him to let loose and focus. Despite the minute seconds, if he was able to utilize that time gap, he could send out a wind strike with his chakra blade and slice the sound nin's metal piece off his limb. He only had one chance and he had to do it right; for he also sensed the sound nin's thirst to kill, and the target involved his beloved student.

Asuma would not let that happen.

"It's nothing personal, think of it more as… unfortunate"

The sound nin then raises his weapon and pointed at the young Shikamaru. His weapon made another strange wiring sound, as if it was charging to send out a deadly sound blast.

There was no time to loose.

Asuma grab hold of his blade, and counted the time in his heart.

One…

Two…

Three… the climax…

Four… the waves retreating…

Almost… almost…

…

…

Now…

At an instant, Asuma's vision became crystal clear. It was his chance. He flowed all his chakra to the very sharp end of his blade, and precisely aimed at the upper limb of the sound shinobi. Quickly and swiftly, without hesitation, the wind style shinobi thrust his blade into the air.

"Bang!"

A big mass of air burst out, heading towards the flying blade.

The sound shinobi was alert of the jounin's movement; hence he quickly changed his target and aimed at the Asuma.

As the energy flowed chakra blade came head to head with the intensely massive air mass, a striking explosive sound erupted. The chakra blade sliced through the air mass, instantly diminishing the force of the blast. As the weakened air mass hit Asuma, it was no more than a light puff.

A calm grin appeared on the Jounin's face.

With not much energy depleted, the chakra blade continued speeding through the air reaching for its target. While amazed by the strength of the chakra blade, the sound nin made a slight regret for underestimating his opponent… Well, to be more exact, the master of his opponent.

With a quick mind and excellent reflex, the sound shinobi slide his head to one side. As the flying blade pass by between his ear and shoulder, he could hear waves of fierce chakra flow amplifying from the blade itself. Realizing the amount of destruction concentrated in that small metal piece, the sound nin felt never luckier than ever before to have been able to dodge that thing.

The blade forcefully stroked through the concrete wall, resulted multiple cracks forming around it. Then, in a crack of a sound, the concrete shattered into piece, and the blade that hung on it fell along with the crumbs, forming a huge hole in the wall.

He should never underestimate this opponent…

"Before that, perhaps I should deal with you first."

Though his air blast move was unsuccessful, the sound nin was still controlling the irritated noise, thus was still on the high side of this fight. He increased the magnitude of the sound, causing peoples ears to sore and their heads to ache at an even higher extent; this time even Asuma was having a hard time to keep calm and think.

"This time, you shouldn't be able to move a finger…"

"Well said."

A voice crept out from the shadows behind the wall.

"Huh?!"

The sound nin's body suddenly stiffened. The more he tried to move the more his body harden, as if being possessed by an invisible force. Well, he could still talk and his eye balls were free to roll. He noticed his shadow being possessively stretched towards the hole. As he looked at that direction, he saw a figure coming out of the shadows.

" You sound nins are really troublesome, always picking fights every time you show up."

The figure calmly stated as he descend from the shadows. It was the elder Nara Shikamaru. The sound nin patiently waited for Shikamaru to step into the room, waiting for the shadow user to fall in his trap. However, as Shikamaru stepped in, nothing happened as he continue holding his casual composure; both hands in his pocket, slightly slouching his pocket, and even let out a carefree yawn.

"What ?! Why aren't you affected by the vibration in the room?"

Exclaimed the shocked sound nin.

"Go figure."

Having said, Shikamaru raised his hand seals. The shadows promptly climbed up the sound nin's body, the shadow divided into two hands, one hand went for the sound nin's neck and the other reached for his metal gauntlet. There, the black hand wrapped around the metal cylinder, covering each and every hole it could find.

Improvised Kage kubishibari no jutsu, complete…

"Damn it! Who are you?"

" Just a shinobi from the leaf…"

At last, when the last hole was sealed, the crazy vibrations ceased, and everyone in the room felt instant relief. Immediately, Shikamaru took out a roll of metal threads from his pack, leaped forward attempting to tie up the sound nin. Having released from the tedious noise, Asuma regain composure and went over to Shikamaru to offer help. As he leaned forward, he noticed the Nara shinobi taking ear pieces out of both ears.

"So that's why you weren't affected. I never knew that things like these could've come in handy."

" Even the likeliest thing has its greatest use when put in the right conditions, hence we do not underestimate one's being, no matter how small and simple one is."

Asuma paused for a moment. His pupils dilated wide as they discovered something amazing about this shinobi in front of them. Something, that he also felt, in that particular student of his as well.

" I never thought such words of wisdom would come from someone as young as you. Nara san, you have the potential to be a general, perhaps even the Hokage."

_Hokage again, huh… It's not the first time you've mentioned that to me…_

Shikamaru thought as he let out a light geez.

"Well, it wouldn't have work if the sound got into your ear first. Luckily I sensed strange vibrations in the air so I quickly put these on. It's something I've learned after battling with a few troublesome sound nins long ago."

Shikamaru handed the metal threads over to Asuma to tie up the sound nin while he continued to restrain the nin's movement with his shadow jutsu. As Asuma fastened the threads, he continued speaking.

"Sounded like a hectic battle back then, Nara san…"

"Yeah, it was. It was my first mission as leader and I failed. Worst of all I nearly lost all my teammates. Back then, I was too naïve."

" Everyone has their first, look who saved me now?"

Having secured the strings, Asuma firmly placed one hand on Shikamaru's shoulder; sincerely, he spoke.

"Thank you, Nara san,

for saving me,

and my precious student."

Asuma turned his head to look at his students as they recovered from the violent headache. Shikamaru observed Asuma's expression as it changed from firm to tender looking as he gazed at his students.

Shikamaru then realized an impacting truth, that the man beside him, the man he perceived as his teacher, did not see him as his student, but plainly as a full pledge comrade. Upon this revelation, Shikamaru felt instant relief, yet at the same time, a bit sour in the heart.

For a long time, ever since Asuma was killed in the battle with the Akatsuki, Shikamaru carried the guilt for not being able to protect his mentor. He had a plan to deal with the approaching enemy with the least risk; that is, risking him alone. But Asuma, leader of the group, rejected the plan, and instead resulted the leader, he himself, to be the sacrificial pawn. No matter what excuse Asuma made, Shikamaru knew it was all because his teacher wanted to protect him, that he would not let his student die to protect him.

That was Asuma.

But now, things were different. Their relationship was no longer master and apprentice, only merely comrades, members of the leaf. To Shikamaru, it was as if a shadow of his teachers wings were being lifted, and Shikamaru could finally reach to the same level as Asuma. There, he could spread his wings to shadow him instead.

He realized what he lost, while gaining what he had always wished for.

This time, Asuma would let Shikamaru protect him.

It was bitter, yet it was sweet.

"Hey, Nara san…"

Shikamaru shivered having heard the voice of the young Nara calling. It was still weird having himself to interact with his young version, never the less, he turned in response.

" I've got my shadow possession on Dosu now, so you can let go. I know using this jutsu of ours is extremely tedious, so you better rest now. We'll make sure he won't even flick a finger."

Shikamaru nodded and agreed.

"Quick thinking, Shika….ma…ru…"

_Talking to the other me just feels weird…_

"By the way, thanks again for saving our butts."

The young Nara gave a friendly smile, then he looked towards his teammate.

"Choji, go and inform any proctors you see! Ino, I'm leaving Dosu to you!"

"Got it! Shikamaru, Ino, you two hang in there, I'll be right back…"

Choji ran out of the restaurant while holding a bowl of rice and pork.

"I've got this! Just protect my body, Shikamaru."

Ino then raised both hands and make her seals. Then, in full concentration, she focused towards the sound nin on the floor.

"Shin tenshin no jutsu!"

Ino's body began to fall. As Shikamaru was about to use his shadow possession to pick up his teammate, the elder Nara somehow automatically reached out and caught her body, gently placing it on the ground. Everything was set in place.

"I guess all we have to do now is wait. How about we chat about something fun just to kill time. What do you say Nara san, Shikamaru?"

Asuma casually proposed while keeping an eye on the bounded nin. The two Naras paused. Then, young Shikamaru said out loud.

"How about we start with guessing how many month's pay would cost Asuma sensei to repair the wall he broke?"

The elder Nara brightened.

"I say at least two months…"

"Probably two and a half…"

"Urgg… mind if we change topic?"

At the same time, the two Naras looked at each other and let out a cocky smirk.

* * *

"It seems that Dosu would be held in custody until prior notice. It's up to the judges to decide whether his qualification in joining the finals remains valid or not. Anyway, that's all for now."

Asuma summarized the decision of the board. After handing in the sound nin, the five walked on the street tirelessly. Who'd have known that a simple dinner would have ended into such hectic work load? As they walked, one of them would stop, and wave their goodbyes as they reached their turning point. In the end, having left the two Naras, as they simultaneously walked on the same path.

The cool evening breeze gently swept through the quiet dim streets, making the walk all the more relaxing. After going through what happened, the oddly two were finally able to feel comfortable in each other's company as they moved randomly through the small crowds. There, the elder Nara recalled the events of the day.

_That fight with Donsu…_

_It never occurred in my past… _

_Could it be that my past has already been changed…_

_Yet that dinner didn't turn out the way I remembered back then…_

_None of my memory has changed…_

_Yet I'm walking with the past me on the same street…_

_What is happening here?_

All of a sudden, the elder Nara was struck as he recognized a vague figure from afar among the crowds. Though the street lights was dim, Shikamaru could still identify that beautiful glittering greenish round eyes shaded by strips golden hair, the fainted light reflected the rest of the hair being tied in an iconic four tail fashion, clothing of violets worn and carrying a huge fan weapon on her back. The figure noticed someone starring at her; hence she looked back as well. The way the figure pulled herself showed nothing more than utter confidence and fearsome, instantly throwing him the chills to his bones.

Yup… it's her.

Shikamaru never thought he would meet up with so many people in his past… especially her. Knowing what developed…would have, developed between them through the years, Shikamaru felt embarrassed just by the thought…

" Hey, notice that angry looking woman with the huge fan over there?"

The young Nara suddenly spoke.

"If I'm lucky enough and Donsu got disqualified, that means I'll be fighting her in the first round… Coming to think of it, it's no luck at all… I mean, she fights like a mad rhino… there's no way I could out win her… uh brother, when did my life become such a drag…"

Shikamaru stared at the young Nara as he pondered upon the kids comment.

_Right… we haven't known each other yet…_

"Well, you wouldn't possibly let yourself get whipped by a woman like that old man of yours, would you? You'll figure something out."

Said the elder Nara as he pat the younger's shoulder. The kid looks at the elder shinobi, his eyes opened wide…

" I guess you're right…"

* * *

It was late night. Guided by the tainted moonlight, the two finally reached the Nara clan's compound. They walked pass a couple blocks down the street, then concurrently, they stopped in front of a house both recognized as… home.

" This is where I live, so you don't have to escort me further in…"

Said the young Nara.

_Right… Totally forgot that I'm misplaced in the time zone… my bad…_

"Right, so then Shiaka…ma…ru... goodnight."

The elder Nara mumbled.

"Goodnight… Nara san."

The kid greeted and sluggishly made his way into the house.

…

The troubled shinobi turned and continue walking aimlessly as he thought where he could find shelter for the night. He didn't have enough money to rent a room, nor could he go home. Shikamaru looked up to the sky; a piece of wandering cloud drifted and hid the moon, dimming the shinobi's vision. There, the shinobi stood and sigh.

Even the cloud hates me…

…_So… I guess it leaves me with the forest…yeh?_

"Nara Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru automatically responded to the voice without noticed. Turning his head, he spotted the young figure that departed from him not so long ago… the younger him.

"So, your name is indeed Shikamaru… I should have known"

Said the kid in a calm tone.

" So you know?"

Shikamaru Remarked.

" It's a gut feeling. You seem to know quite a lot about me. You know about my team's number even before said, the way you talked with Asuma sensei, the way you handled with Ino's body… you even know what I feel about my old man. Not to mention every time you say my name, you say it awkwardly…"

A strong wind suddenly swift by and blew away the cloud. As the moon showed its face, the young Nara quickly noticed and raised his hand seal; he extended his shadows and latched onto that of the elder Nara, resisting the elder Nara's movement.

"I don't usually budge into other people's business, but if it involves me, I need answers, or else my brain would crank up all night and I wouldn't get any sleep…It's a drag but I cannot help myself."

Said the young Nara as he focused his shadow possession.

" So tell me, Nara san, should I know you?"

tbc


	4. Chapter 3

PS: I deeply apologize for not updating the story for such a long time. Apparently I got stuck in the third chapter. I sincerely thank you all for your patience and support. I'll try to update the story more frequently as possible... thanks again and do review~

Also, sorry for any grammar mistake or typo cos i wanted to get this uploaded asap as I wouldn't be at home for the next couple days... I'll revise them later.

* * *

Title: Shikamaru Shippuden - A Twist in Time

Chapter 3- The next move

" Watch out … just two more steps then its checkmate."

" You don't have to worry about me, just mind your own pieces…"

Day break, the early sun had just merely broken through the horizons. Its morning rays swept through the Nara compound, awaking the sleepy village. Yet, before the sun could reach one particular Nara house, two early birds were already up, sitting seriously at the outer deck, engaging in a game of shougi.

In midst of the cool wind, breezed in a few fluffy clouds floating freely in the summer blue sky. And as the morning rays ran through the garden and reached the wooden deck; sparks of summer's green and blue reflected the simplest beauty of a Nara morning.

Between the sounds of birds chipping and the bugs buzzing, sounded light but clear strokes of moving pieces on the wooden board. A few neighbors who passed by paused to take a quick peep; just curious to know who the players were. What seemed to be were two brothers with almost identical looks despite the age gap playing against each other; but for those who knew the house's owner, Nara Shikaku, would have known that he had an only son. Well, perhaps it's a game between father and son instead; yet, for those who knew Shikaku in person, would have known that the Jounin commander was on a mission to inspect the fortification on the outskirts of the village, in preparation for the big upcoming event in Konoha- the Chunin exam's finale. So who's that person playing with Shikaku's son?

Of course, having in mind that the Nara compound is by far one of the safest parts in Konoha; known to be protected by their forest's sacred beasts, thus not letting any stranger to cross by without being unnoticed, no one really put this curiosity into deep thought.

"Hey… it's your turn… are you still playing?"

Said the younger player.

"…"

"Hey, if you're not in the mood to play, why don't we call it a day? I mean it's meaningless when your opponent is playing half-heartedly."

Said the younger player in a more irritated tone, both arms folded; his eyes staring at his opponent, who seemed to be rather distracted by the scenery in the garden. By looking at the board, it's obvious that the younger player's was at the upper hand. Most of his general pieces had been promote, and were already on the verge to take down the enemy's king, while pieces of his opponents' were still lingering in what seemed to be neither attacking nor defending positions. The elder player, on the other hand, continued to carry his calmness. Reluctant to lay off his eyes from the scene, the elder player took a slight glimpse at the board; then after a small pause, his placed a pawn piece in front of his opponent's dragon piece.

" I told you not to worry... now watch and learn. "

The elder player said with a slight grin.

"You know that I don't fall for such a simple bate."

"It's not a bate, and you know it."

Noticing the elder player's cheerful tone, the alerted younger player bent forward to take a closer look at the game board.

"I really don't see where you are going with this…"

As the younger player looked closer the board situation, he sensed something tingling behind his brain. Thus, he held his finger-tips together and formed his thinking mode.

… _He is trying to lure me into taking his pawn… _

…_while his silver general is right beside to eat mine_

…_But he knows I don't fall for that trick…_

_So, what is he up to?_

…

_He is making me follow his orders…_

_Either retreating or taking on his pawn will give him the spot he wants…._

_That position…_

_The arrangements…_

_That spot…._

…

…

As the younger player reanalyzed his and his opponent's pieces' display, there he noticed that his opponents pieces, though oddly arranged, seemed to be obtrusively guarding something…

_It's a crossroad for…_

…

…

_An entry…_

_My weak spot…_

_And I didn't even noticed?! When did he..._

At an instant, the tables were turned around. The young player realized that all this while, every move his opponent made was planned out; he was paving way for a fatalistic strike. Strucked by the elder players true motive, the younger player couldn't help but feel both shocked and excited at the same time.

It's been a while since the younger player had this mixed feelings. Apart from starring at clouds just to kill time; Shikamaru never had a real hobby… until he met shougi. Ever since his sensei, Asuma, introduced the game to him, the young boy sort of took interest in it; mostly because the game required least physical effort, and second, as a matter of fact, his home also accommodated a set of shougi, somewhere lingering in his dad's closet. It would be a waste not using it, and by the way, it could be another opportunity to spend time with his old man…when he is at home.

…

_Oyaji…_

…

_Right…_

_So that was when I had such a hard time with this game…_

Though the term "competitiveness" was pretty much blur in his vocabulary, Shikamaru still preferred being at the upper hand in most situations as it was less troublesome to handle. Thus, Shikamaru would rather come up with 200 formulas and choose the most creative way to surprise Asuma in a match than to crank his brain up to think of the one and only solution to get out of his father's sticky trap. Now as the young player slightly tilted his head to meet the eyes of his opponent, looking through those dull yet clear pint-sized eyes, was as if looking through a mirror seeing himself. Yet the window of the soul showed more than just a reflection, behind lingered the shadow of his father, the man whose footsteps he knew he would have to follow someday… whether out of will or obligation. Still, as he literally viewed his futuristic figure, seeing how much he could have grown, and how much he could have caught up to his role model, his future seemed to be more than what he expected.

…

_I wonder how much trouble I'll have to go through in order to become something like him?..._

…

_Well, complaining about the future won't help either…_

_I'd better think of the next step…_

_At least this will leave me one trouble less…_

After minutes of silent concentration, the younger relaxed from his thinking mode. In a spark, the younger player moved his Knight at an angle. As he placed his piece on the board, his fingers slightly hesitate to let go. Yet, letting out a small breath, the younger player calmly retraced his faintly trembling hands back onto his lap; a slight drop of sweat could be seen on his forehead.

This time, the elder player was observing.

_So, he decided to give up his Dragon piece…_

All of a sudden, a bright ray of the morning sun flashed before his eyes. The elder raised his hand and lightly scrubbed his sore eyes. As the golden sun left his sight, leaving a familiar warm sting in his eyes; the elder player couldn't help but chuckle.

" _Sacrifice is an inevitable part of missions…"_

_So it has to be it… huh? _

_But I have to admit, he is learning more than I did back then…_

" So, you don't plan on giving up, do you?"

The elder player spoke.

" I can't. If there is one thing more troublesome than to give up, it is to regret. Anyway, if I don't try to solve this situation here, the same problem will come back to me again and again until I have the answer… That'll be even more troublesome."

Replied the younger player as he continued to focus on the board.

The elder player gave a grin.

"True. Problems are lifes' homework, they'll keep pestering you until you've got them done."

As he said, the elder player moved his Bishop pieces up and promoted it to a Horse.

Now the Horse is in range to aim for the opponent's King…

"And here's another life's homework for you. Any regrets?"

The younger player, again, shocked by the elders' move, involuntarily bit his lips. He then took in a deep breath and calmly let out.

"To be honest, I should have left you back in the forest instead…"

* * *

"So… what's you next move, Nara nii-san?"

The young Shikamaru asked as he placed a cup of hot tea before the elder Nara.

Speaking of last night, what should have ended in some serious blood boiled combat between two shadow users in the Nara forest turned out no less than some random night talk, a nice sleep over, and an early game of Shougi in the morning. You can say that the Nara style of confrontation just does not fit the criteria of a good Shounin story plot, but anyway, both Nara's knew better that physical combat wouldn't get them any more progress than some serious discussion. After coming clear about the elder Nara's identity, both Nara's agreed that they should come up with a suitable title to call each other to avoid further embarrassment. Thus, the elder would continue to call the younger one by name, while the younger would refer the elder one as "Nara nii-san".

Now that the Shougi match was mentioned, well, results weren't that important, but what was really worth mentioning was that the game extended 20 more rounds then expected, as recalled by the elder Shikamaru. He was indeed amazed by how his opponent pulled his way through the last part of the game, and almost, as repeated, almost put him on the verge of defeat. He remembered the last time he had such a close call would be during his match with Onoki san, the Tsuchikage from the Village of the Stone. "An old man with a cranky attitude and a poor back" would be Shikamaru's way to describe him, yet one ought not to underestimate this old man's train of thought. Despite being advance in age, this little man could think twice as fast as a cunning fox.

_Well…_

_if the younger me could pull out such a trick now…_

_I wonder what he would be able to do by the time he reaches my age…_

Shikamaru slowly tugs the hot cup of tea and carefully took a few sips.

_It seems that this world is not as familiar as what I expected…_

_But still…_

He lightly let out a breath of hot air.

_I not yet the one making hot tea…_

That was the terms for losing the match.

The elder Nara then looked up and saw his younger image sitting next to him, with the pot of hot tea ready, waiting patiently for his response.

"Honestly speaking, I don't exactly have a plan yet. Though my original plan was to return back to my time zone with the least interference, I turned out having not a clue how to go back, and ended having contact with my teacher, my team, and even, you…"

The elder then paused and gave out a sigh.

"Though having said, there's one thing that I noticed…"

"And that would be?..."

The younger Shikamaru asked. There, the elder one put his tea down, folded his arms, with a serious mode, he spoke.

"Remember that dinner we had last night? Well, it shouldn't have happened the way I remembered… What I mean is, putting my intrusion aside, Donsu shouldn't have appeared at the scene either. In memory, we simply had the usual toast and celebration, Choji's order cleared Asuma's wallet clean and through, then it was goodbye and goodnight. So why would Donsu show up then? Would it have to do with my existence? But how do one to explain the relationship? I didn't even meet him on the way… And his improvised gaunlet, it's more than what a genin should attain… It just doesn't make sense…"

"Wow… wait a moment. Are you saying that history is re-writing itself!?"

Exclaimed the younger Nara.

"… Not exactly… If that was true, it should imply that my memory would have changed too. But the truth is that my memory remained the same while witnessing everything happening up to this moment. Moreover, more memories are being created according to my chronological experience, hence my personal timeline still remains unaltered… the only explanation I could come up with is that both our world are in alternate realities."

" An alternate reality?"

Asked the younger Nara.

" Well, there was something I found in the library. It's a theory that suggests the world being like a mirror of many angles. As the light rays shines upon the world, they take on the world's image, and deflect towards different directions. There, each deflection takes on its own course without interfering one another. You and I are the reflections living in the different light of the world..."

"That means that though you and I are the same person, we are still separated as individuals. That would explain why both of us could exist in the same dimension without being cancelled out… I suppose."

Young Shikamaru cut in showing sort of excited about the fresh idea.

" That's what I thought, which leads to my final conclusion, that I didn't go back to my past, but somehow accidentally fell into a dimensional crack that lead me into another alternative world, one which its timeline runs 10 years slower than mine."

"So if you can find that dimensional crack, you would be able to go back, wouldn't you, Nara nii-san?"

"That's the tricky part. So far, I couldn't find any information about this hole I fell into, nor could I trace its existence. What's more is… that all we've been talking about…"

" It's just a theory… and a hypothetical one to be exact… so… it also means that you're stuck."

Minutes of silence passed by as the two Naras sat and drank sips of tea, while being carried into deep thought. Then, young Shikamaru spoke up.

"… Well, since you have nowhere to go, consider this place your home… though this sort a IS in some sense… We'll just have to come up with a way to explain that to our parents… though I wonder how would they accept… by the way, where the heck is mum anyway? Dad's on a mission, but mum has been seen nowhere since morning…"

" Well, if I am right. Mum left early today. I heard footsteps leaving the house while I was sleeping on the floor this morning; well, she should be back any minute now. As a matter of fact, if I remembered correctly, during this time and hour, I should have been sleeping like a dead pig until…"

"SHIKAMARU!"

Someone came back, yelling at the entrance with the top of her voice.

"…That…"

"SHIKAMARU! ARE YOU LISTENING?! I WANT YOU TO GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

As the figure approached closer to the living room, so did her voice magnified.

Finally, the door to the living room opened.

"Are you up yet?! Go brush and get ready. I need you to help me deliver lunch to your father's…"

The figure paused as she look upon two humans sitting at the outer deck, both awkwardly starring at her. To her surprised, she thought she saw her husband sitting with his boy. She was about to give her husband a piece of her mind for not notifying her of his return, and having her to go through all the trouble to tender the deers and most of all… to prepare his lunch box. However, as she recognised the scars missing on her husband's face, hence noticing the man in front of her, though resembling significantly like her husband, seemed younger by the looks. Thus she refrained her personal temperament and instead gave a queer look.

" Shikamaru, who is he?"

Alert at the strange animosity, young Shikamaru jumped out and explained.

" Right mum, this is… Nara…"

"Nara san, mam… Sorry not to introduce myself first."

The elder Nara budged in. Surprised by the elder Nara's respond, the younger Shikamaru gave an eye towards the elder Nara…

"_Hey, aren't you gonna tell mum your…"_

"_Look, I've got this…"_

The elder Shikamaru eyed back.

"Everyone here is named Nara…who are you exactly?"

Yoshino spoke bluntly. She wasn't the type of woman you could fool around with.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and continued.

" I belong to a special force in the Nara clan served under Jounin Commander Nara Shikaku. Our duties require our names to be classified, hence I am not able provide you further information beyond my surname."

" I've never heard about this from my husband."

Half doubtful, half agitated, both Shikamarus could sense Yoshino's perplex emotions. Still the elder continued.

" Well, I am also not allowed to budge into other's privacy. I'll leave it for you two couples to figure that up…"

"_Hey… this is going to get dad in big trouble when he gets back…"_

Signaled the younger Shikamaru as he frowned his brows in concern for his old man.

"…Don't worry , he can handle it."

Whispered the elder Shikamaru as he cleared his throat. Before Yoshino could notice the two's soft conversation, Shikamaru continued.

"Anyway, the reason why I am here is because I need to send a message to the Jounin Commander. But I am again not allowed to leave my post while the commander is out of my range. Hence I came here, hoping to find a suitable candidate that would do the job for me."

The elder Shikamaru then lifted his vision and turned towards the younger him. Receiving the elder's message, young shikamaru couldn't help but mummured…

… _Great, now you're dragging me into this mess as well…_

"Well, your son's going to send his father's meal to him anyway, so why not kill two birds with one stone?"

Shikamaru said in a slight cheeky tone.

Then, he took out a piece of paper and pen from his pocket, scribbled something on it, then placed it under the tea cup to hold it in place.

" Here's the message. Well, my duty ends here, it's up to you to decide whether the message is to be delivered to the Commander. Hope nothing goes wrong in the Chunin exam's finale; I am looking forward to seeing your sons performance too. Well, till then…"

In a glimpse of an eye, the elder Nara vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the tea cup and paper in place.

Yoshino bent down and picked up the paper. On the paper was written:

"_From north to west swing winds and sounds,_

_But the leaves have no dance to offer."_

As Yoshino lifted her eyes from the paper, she spoke.

"Shikamaru, go get ready immediately, you have a message to bring to your father."

"Urrg, do I have a choice?"

Shikamaru mumbled.

"Don't make me repeat myself again."

This time, in a more scarier tone.

"…Yes, mam."

* * *

The sun was halfway reaching the top of the sky, the morning dew were pretty much dried by this time of hour. Feeling the stale hot air rising from the ground, now was definitely not a good time to travel.

Still, orders were meant to be followed.

With one hand carrying mom's love gift, another holding a small pouch, Shikamaru reluctantly set out on his journey to the outskirts of the village to find his old man.

"Man, could this day get any more troublesome…"

Groaned the slackly shinobi as he sluggishly walked out of the house. As he stepped out of the shade, immediately, he could feel the intense hot air as if trying to suffocate him. The sun was no kinder to be seen totally naked in the sky; its strong light blazed upon the poor shinobi, depleting even the slightest motivation of whats left in the indolent fellow.

Of course, after weighing the odds, Shikamaru concluded that he would be in a trouble-less state to have the lunch box safely delivered than to quit the job and end up with a starving dad and a very very angry woman at home. Thus, the young genin continued on his long steaming journey.

After all, a shinobi is someone who endures.

As he came to the end of the Nara compound, Shikamaru decided that he would make a detour through the Nara forest. It would be a longer way, but at least he would be able to enjoy the cooling shades, better than passing through those boiling bare streets. As the genin walked through the forest, his mind began to wander off by itself.

_I have to admit…_

_despite all the trouble,_

_this morning was quite an interesting day_

_I mean, meeting up with the other me…_

_The chances are one in a million isn't it?_

_All the talk about jumping through time and entering an alternative time zone…_

_Just saying…_

…_but_

_As crazy as it seemed, he really is another me; I can't deny that…_

_But if I am going to be someone like him in the future…_

_That wouldn't be bad at all…_

As Shikamaru went deep in thought, his turned towards the small pouch holding in his hand.

While getting ready, Shikamaru noticed the pouch at the corner of his room. He thought it was his, but as he opened the pack, he knew that it belong the elder "him". He took the pouch with him, as he thought it would be better to bring it along than to leave it at home with a sensitive mum.

It was said that a woman's purse could tell a million things about her. Well, same for man. As for Shikamaru, despite having one glimpse in the bag, he knew that the future him didn't change much. However, there was one thing, or to be more exact, a pair of blades that caught his eye.

" So, you have my pouch."

A voice came from behind among the trees.

"I know you wouldn't head far off…"

Shikamaru turned back to greet the owner, this time, he saw himself, exactly as if looking through a mirror. As the "reflection" noticed the surprised look of his other self, he couldn't help but giggle.

"You should you have seen this coming, shouldn't you?"

"Henge no jutsu…"

Said the younger Nara.

"Well, to my surprise, it seems like transforming into the younger version of me is less chakra consuming than taking on other forms."

"So, what are you up to now?"

"You asked me about my next move. Well, I can't go back now, but this is still Konoha, and Konoha my home, so I should to do something about it…"

" So what's gonna happen in the future?"

Asked the young Nara.

"…

Do you really want to know?"

Shikamaru asked his younger self in a solemn tone.

The younger one took a few seconds to ponder. Then he let out and carefree sigh and simply shooked his head.

"Nah, seems too troublesome for me. By the way, I'll leave these to you."

He then threw both the lunch box and the pouch to his other self. Upon receiving the stuff, the other Nara first gave a queer look but then let out a small grin.

" So you do know my next move."

"Not a clue. But if you want to get to Oyaji, this is the best way to get through the guards. Anyway, I'll be heading off to find a nice spot to enjoy the rest of my summer. Hope you enjoy your trip."

Once finished said, the laid back genin turned and headed for another direction, slowly and lazily disappearing into the shadows of the forest. A nice summer breeze swept through, springing up wonderful sounds of leaves dancing and bugs resounding in the forest.

_Summer…ehh?_

Shikamaru recalled the innocent easygoing look of his younger self…

_Those times…_

_My summer…_

_When did mine ended?_

_tbc-_


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Shikamaru Shippuden - A Twist in Time

Chapter 4- Summer leaf

Not too sunny, and not too damped; with just the right amount of shade and ventilation; a good scenery with a slight touch of quiet motions such as clouds in the sky or small twigs of branches etc… nothing would be better than to spend the rest of the day laying back in that perfect spot.

"… But man, this is getting bothersome…."

The young genin sighed while walking aimlessly through the woods.

Shikamaru is a man of little needs. Occasionally, his "perfect spot" could be easily spotted anywhere just around the corner; a slope on the hill side, a boulder near the river, even simple a tree branch would be good enough. However, this time, not even those white fluffy clouds could send the dreamer off to the end of the rainbow.

Something was bothering Shikamaru.

It was this sting in his gut, radiating up to the tips of his fingers. His heart bounded to an invisible weigh; his mind clouded, as if covered by a misty veil, having nowhere out until he could figure out the cause of it…

_Great. I finally get a day off, and now I'm getting sick…_

_Why can't life just give me a break?_

As Shikamaru pondered off, bits of flashbacks began to swirl around his thoughts.

…

"_Remember that dinner we had last night… it shouldn't have happened the way I remembered…"_

…

"_Hope nothing goes wrong in the Chunin exam's finale…."_

…

"_So… what's you next move?"_

…

"…_you have a message to bring to your father…"_

…

…_How much trouble will I have to go through in order to become something like him?..._

"_You should you have seen this coming, shouldn't you?"_

…

_Being someone like him in the future…That wouldn't be bad at all…_

…

"_Knowing that something would happen in the future… I can't simply stay put and watch…"_

…

"_... Do you really want to know?"_

"Mendokuse…"

Once again, the miserable genin led out a long tedious sigh. Having to admit that he wouldn't be able to spend the rest of the day the way he intended to, Shikamaru continued half-heartedly wandering among the trees, while subconsciously digging through his mind…

"Watch out!"

Where unnoticed, a human like object descended from above and collapsed on the poor fellow.

"Ouch! That hurts, kore.."

Said the kid that fell on Shikamaru's back.

"Hey, that should me my phrase!"

Shikamaru grumbled placidly.

" Kore! I warned you, didn't I? You're the one being absent minded…"

Responded the kid disagreeably as he rubbed his back.

" Fine… I deserve it. Now would you get off me, Konohamaru?!"

"Right… anyway, sorry for dropping on you that way, Shikamaru-ni-san…"

Konohamaru giggled as he got up. Then, he landed his hand to pull the grumpy Shikamaru up. While both boys patted the dirt off their clothes, Shikamaru voiced out.

"Though I have no idea what you are up to, but if you can't stay put on trees, don't bother climbing them."

" What are you talking about?! ….teme- kore… first of all, for your information, I have no problem staying on trees; second, I wasn't even climbing, I was running up them…kore"

"You were what?!"

Then, the scarf kid lifted his finger and pointed up towards the tree trunk. As Shikamaru gazed up, he noticed layers of cut marks.

" It's training kore…something boss taught me before he left with that weird white hairy giant for some secret workout to prepare for the big finale!"

Said Konohamaru with a big smile on his face. Then, before Shikamaru could digest what was said, a rush of wind shoved upon his face as the energetic youngster dashed by and streamed up the tree trunk. His first few steps were full of strength as they took him a few feet up the trunk. However, as he progressed to a certain height, his gait weakened, resulting the kid to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

_So…_

_Naruto is teaching Konohamaru the tree climbing technique..._

_The kid just started school not so long ago and Naruto thinks he can master chakra control when he doesn't even have the concept of chakra molding…_

_Man… what is that idiot thinking?_

Thought Shikamaru.

Moments left as the young genin stood silent and watched the junior shinobi repetitively ran up and fell down the tree trunk; little progress was made as Konohamaru's acquired heights were no less the same. Even for the most spirit pumped person would feel a little discouraged by the results.

_This is pointless…._

Said the inner Shikamaru.

Panting hard, holding stiff and sore muscles, weakening limbs, it was obvious that the kid had reached his limits

"Teme… kore…"

Mumbled the kid as he wiped the sweat off his face.

Inhaling a deep breath, the kid set off for another attempt. Pulling off all his might, the kid strode up…

One step…

Two steps…

Three…

His strength had left him.

He was about to pull out his kunai and at least mark his distance. However, before noticed, he was already descending, and in less than a second…

Bamm!

His back was on the ground.

He wanted to get up again, but his limbs were too tired obey his command; therefore helplessly, the scarf kid laid flat on the ground. Shikamaru sloppily approached the drenched kid and squatted down beside him.

" Hey, just some honest advice. If you intend to be in this ninja business for a long term, you'd better protect your spine and stop this training. You're not ready for this level of practice, and it won't do you any good training blindly with hardly any idea of how this training works. You should go back to your school's regime and ace your basics first."

Though being passively delivered, Shikamaru meant every word he said.

Konohamaru was listening. Feeling dejected by his words, he turned his face to a side.

"Hehe… Shikamaru-ni-san, if you are trying to make me give up, then you better quit, cause I'm not intending to stop this training until I can reach the top of this tree."

Man… like teacher like student, this kid is as stubborn as…

"Naruto-ni-san is gonna return with even powerful jutsu. If I don't work hard now, I won't be able to catch up to him. We are rivals, just so you know kore."

Before Shikamaru could fully convey his thoughts, Konohamaru spoke up. There he saw the kid, despite being physically famished; was still spiritually fired. As Shikamaru looked into his eyes, he saw the same fiery blaze he recognized in that blonde headstrong friend of his; that friend that took many, including himself, by surprise to out win his relatively smarter and more skillful opponent. He was also the same loudmouth who sworn upon his classmate's shed blood that he will avenge her against the strongest arrogant Konoha genin Shikamaru had ever met; yet, it was those words that captivated Shikamaru. For the first time, someone made him understood what "believing" meant.

_What is it that makes someone hyped up? _

_Why can't one just stay put and enjoy the day itself? _

_Why go through all the trouble in life while knowing that one will end up in the same place no matter how much work one has achieved in life?_

_I don't understand…_

Feeling puzzled, Shikamaru held his head with one hand and continued to ponder. There, a familiar voice began to rang inside his head.

"_And I will never give up…_

_Cause that is my ninja way…"_

"_Knowing that something would happen in the future… I can't simply stay put and watch…"_

"Mendokese-na…"

Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

The grumpy genin then stood up and lifted hand towards the kid that was still lying on the ground.

"Guess, there's no point persuading you to quit."

"Yeah, you can say that again kore!"

Konohamaru responded as he too hold of Shikamaru's and the got up on his feet.

"However, having said…"

Said Shikamaru with a small grin.

" What is it this time, Shikamaru-ni-san?"

Konohamaru frowned.

" Basics come first."

" Kore! I've told you I don't have time for basics…"

Before Konohamaru could finish, the annoyed genin budged in impatiently.

"Listen kid, I don't like to repeat myself, but if you want get to the top of that tree by the time you meet Naruto again, you've got to master the basics first; or at least those relevant to this training… Now let's get moving."

Shikamaru hastily pulled Konohamaru's scarf and dragged him along.

" But…"

"Like I said, there is no short cut to success."

Shikamaru said in a stern voice.

Konohamaru was stunned hearing what was said. He suddenly recalled the same speech someone important gave to him, thus the kid reluctantly complied with Shikamaru's order and followed him.

"So… where are we going?!"

Words subtly slipped through the kid's mouth.

" To get you a proper teacher."

* * *

" So…that is why you've brought my nephew here…"

Said the man while sucking on his cigarette.

"Yup, two weeks to get him up the tree."

Shikamaru replied in his usual nonchalant tone.

" You're implying to teach this kid chakra control from scratch. That itself is already a 3 month study course, concept-wise; and to have him being able to apply it on field in such a short amount of time… That's not some kind of trouble you of all odds would volunteer to tackle."

"You know me too well, Asuma sensei. That's why, now, he is your problem."

Shikamaru gave a look at his unamused teacher as he let out a light sneer.

It was Asuma's day of rest, thus as soon as the Jounin saw his student and his nephew approaching his house, he knew that work was on the way. He took his last breath of smoke, and threw the cigarette away. There, Asuma folded both hands, shut his eyes and thought of the possibilities, with both brows frowning.

" Come one Asuma-ji-san, there must be a way to speed up my training."

Konohamaru exclaimed.

The Jounin frowned even deeper.

"Asuma-ji-san…"

"Impossible."

Asuma concluded.

"What?! Impossible? No….no way…"

Konohamaru expressed in a dispirited note.

Asuma opended his eyes and looked at his discouraged nephew. He then let out a carefree sigh and continued to speak.

" I have to admit, no one can master that technique without prior understandings about chakra utility, especially when you've just touched the basics about chakra. However, there is one thing you can try out. Though I can't guarantee that by doing so you'd be able to master the climbing tree technique within two weeks, though having said…"

Asuma then stood up and walked out to the grass. He squatted and made a starting poise, then quickly, he shifted one leg on the ground in a circle, causing the leaves on the ground to swirl up in the air. As the leaves gradually fell, Asuma tossed them back up, using his fingers, toes, shoulders…etc any part of his body you could have imagined; it was as if he was dancing along with the leaves. Then, in an instant, Asuma snapped his fingers and shot the leaves in different directions; speeding fine and sharp, some stroke for the roof top, some on the wall, some on the rocks, some on the house furniture. Not one of them fell onto the ground.

When Asuma finished his trick, he looked up and saw two stunned kids looking at him. By looking at the expression of his nephew, he felt instant relief, knowing that he has successfully found a formidable way that would both enhance Konohamaru's training and most importantly, keep his stubborn nephew from pestering him for the next few weeks… or months, which depends on his progress of training. He then gave a cheerful look, hands on both hips, and said.

"By the time you have mastered this technique to its fullness, running up trees would be as easy as fishing fish in a barrel."

Having heard, Konohamaru jumped out towards Asuma, eyes opened wide as he leaned forward and spoke.

"That is some cool training you've got there kore! Teach me how to do it kore!"

"Okay… calm down Konohamaru…"

Exclaimed Asuma in a more irritated tone towards his over-enthusiastic nephew.

"Look, you are just a beginner; it's too difficult to handle a bunch of leaves at a start…"

Asuma bent down and took a fresh green leaf that just torn off from its branch.

"Try handling this first…"

He tossed the leaf in the air.

"And your training begins now."

In an instant, Konohamaru took a deep breath; directing his chakra to the palm of his hand, he let out a light strike, attempting to lift the leaf into the air… However, before he could even notice, the leaf shattered right away before even moving up.

"What the heck…"

Konohamaru blurted.

" So the first try went out with a blast…"

Taunted Asuma.

"Kore! Don't make fun of me, ji-san."

Resented the young kid.

"Alright, sorry, my bad… Look, you've got to control the amount of chakra you emanate… too much, and you'd destroy the leaf…"

As the wind blew, another leaf came falling down. It was Konohamaru's second attempt. The kid cut down the amount of chakra emitted from his palm; yet, this time, the leaf continued falling down unscratched.

"Too little, and it becomes effortless… next…"

Asuma explained as he picked up and threw the next leaf…

After several trials, Konohamaru was gradually getting the hang of controlling the leaf. However, he could only control it with his palms, thus his movements were sluggish and influent. He especially found it difficult to reach the leaf on time when he accidentally tossed the leaf further away than expected.

"Teme-kore…"

Konohamaru grumbled as the leaf touched the ground.

"I'm just not fast enough, this is just meaningless…kore."

"Calm down Konohamaru, you'll get nowhere by complaining."

Shikamaru uttered; who was easily irritated when hearing complaints aside from his own.

"That's right, Konohamaru. The only way to achieve is to keep going."

Asuma voiced out agreeably as he continued

"Now while you continue with the leaf practice, chakra control 101: Which are the chakra producing sources?"

A leaf was lifted in midair.

"Err… Shouldn't it be in your gut kore? I mean that's where I get mine."

Konohamaru hastily answered while trying to relocate the leaf's whereabouts.

" That's one fifth of an answer… anymore?"

Asuma commented with a cunning smile on his face.

"There's more?!… Suppose it's your heart? Your muscles?... Damn it I can't think while I'm focusing on that stupid leaf! Maybe it's the brain then… kore"

Konohamaru blurted resentfully. His leaf again wouldn't listen to his orders and flew away.

"Haha… Good try. Any suggestions Shikamaru?"

Asuma eyed his other student.

Shikamaru scratched his head and replied in a bordered tone.

"Urrg… do I have to answer…Anyway, Konohamaru is right about the heart. Basically chakra source comes from our 5 body systems. Besides the digestion and cardiovascular system previously mentioned, chakra coils are also build from the liver, symbolizing the metabolic system; the lungs, symbolizing the respiratory system and the kidney, symbolizing the eliminating system… at least that's what the textbook suggested."

Pleased to hear his student's perfect answer, Asuma couldn't help but firmly nodded his head.

"Well said, Shikamaru. You know, your scores back in the academy could have been much better if you had written those down…"

Asuma playfully teased that lazy-driven yet deceivingly brilliant student of his. Grimaced in disgust, Shikamaru coldly shirked.

" Me writing down all that on paper?! Give me a break. That's way too much work… Besides, what's the use of doing a test about the knowledge you already know?"

Intrigued by Shikamaru's point, Asuma folded both arms together and thought.

"Actually…"

Shikamaru continued.

"The truth is, if history is correct, there should be another way to harness chakra."

Asuma's eyes lighted up. Surprised and interested, he asked.

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?"

There, the genin held his finger at his chin as he began deducing his analyses.

" Remember in history class, we learned about ancient wars; shinobi used to fight over the control of the tail beasts? It was said that in ancient times people could control the beasts and use their Chakra as weapons of war; that means they could utilize chakra sources from a foreign source… So…what I'm saying is, besides internal chakra, it is also possible to harness external ones… though these are just myths and I have no idea how to do so… but it isn't impossible…"

_The use of external Chakra is not a myth…_

Asuma thought; amazed at his student's sound mind.

_However…_

_only seldom people know about this_

_and only a handful of shinobi were able to utilize them ever since the birth of this universe…_

_To be able to come up with this thought… and at this young age…_

_Yet… you never seem to show off your real abilities…_

_You really are something… Shikamaru…_

…_Or perhaps you are just not bothered at all…_

Asuma never felt more looking forward to the development of this interesting mentee of his.

"That is also true, Shikamaru…"

A slight grin the appeared on his student's face; Hence the student spoke.

"Having said, it means that there should actually be more than five source of chakra source… so our textbook is wrong… and which also means that that question from that text should be cancelled… that also means…"

Shikamaru turned towards his teacher and pulled off a shrewd look.

"Asuma sensei, my average score should have been higher…"

"… Well it's a bit too late to ask amendments."

Asuma cleared his throat as he spoke.

"Tch… Not like I care…"

" Okay girls, you're both pretty… Now can we get back to where someone explain how knowing different chakra sources helps me control this fellow…"

Exclaimed Konohamaru, as he wrestled toilsomely with the small leaf in the air.

* * *

" So what you're saying is kore… if I only need a light bite, I'd go to the nearest snack bar… and if I need a proper meal… I'd go to my familiar spot, Ichiraku's for ramen… but if I know I'll be working for hours… and I need to be constantly fed… or I just need all the food in the world in this moment… I'd collect all the food I can get… from any shops I know in Konoha…isn't that right kore?"

Said Konohamaru as he tried to interpret Asuma's last 30 minutes of lecture.

"That's a rather unusual way to deduce it… however."

Asuma replied as he bent his head and thought.

"…Logically speaking, that basically is chakra control in a nutshell."

Shikamaru added.

Both Jounin and genin were sitting under a tree as they observed the junior shinobi training. Just to mention, Konohamaru never ceased his training while interacting with Asuma's teachings. It even seemed that while attaining lectures during training, his attention span doubled that in his usual school regime. Like all elite shinobi from the Sarutobi clan, the scarf kid excelled in multi-tasking. While listening to Asuma's explanation on various parts on chakra control, Konohamaru would try to simplify the concept into something he would easily understand; which most of the time related to food. Each time Konohamaru was able to pick up a few useful points, he would attempt to apply them into practice. Bit by bit, the boy was now able to dance with the leaf fluently. No matter how far the leaf went, the boy could bend his way to meet the leaf and give it just the right lift.

Soon, the kid was seen bending two leaves.

"Konohamaru seems to be catching up pretty quick."

Asuma said with a pleased look on his beardy face.

"That's because I found him an excellent trainer."

Shikamaru boasted. Noted, Asuma made a light cough in reply.

"Well… Speaking of training…Actually, I was planning to go to your place to hand you this…but since you're here, I thought I may as well give it to you."

Asuma reached for his pocket and took out a piece of scribed paper.

"It's your training schedule for the next month… Choji's and Ino's as well… please help me tell them as well."

Upon receiving the paper, Shikamaru quickly scrolled through the details. There, he frowned deeply and let out another tedious sigh.

"What a drag… and I get extra training classes just because I got in the tournament…"

Looking at his complaining student, Asuma couldn't help but laugh. Though Shikamaru wanted to joke along with his teacher, something felt heavy in his heart; the irritating gut pain was returning to him…

"Asuma sensei..."

Shikamaru said in a serious tone. Alerted, Asuma cleared his thoughts and focused his attention towards his troubled student. There, Shikamaru continued as he blankly glared at a far distance.

" Do I really have to do this? I mean there's always next time, and I'm not in a rush to become Chunin anyway… Wouldn't it be better to wait for Choji and Ino to be promoted together? I mean… We are the Inoshikacho trios, right?"

Carefully grasping his student's thoughts, Asuma collectively held his words.

"You know, you don't have to be in the same rank to continue the Inoshikacho tradition… Shikamaru… beyond all of it, there is something else bothering you…"

"…"

"Shikamaru, only you know what's going on inside…"

The student then lifted his head, peeping through corners of the branches above him to look for some blue.

"Sensei… I don't understand why I must take this exam. Konoha would still be the same whether I promote or not… having one chunin less doesn't make a difference…"

"…"

Asuma listened attentively in reserve.

"Truth is…I really don't mind being a genin forever… I mean, taking up simple missions, following orders… life seems easier. Being a chunin, you get separate from your former team; you have to lead a squad; that means more responsibilities, and also means that I can't stay along team 10… I don't ask for much in life, really… I just want to lead a simple carefree life and be with my friends…"

Shikamaru's vision stayed starring in the far of distance. Asuma looked up as well; allowing a few silent moments to dwell.

Being held speechless, Asuma found it hard in choosing the right words to say. Knowing his student all this time, Asuma understood where Shikamaru's thoughts came from. Although Shikamaru whined a lot, he was no lazy bum. Even for the simplest task, his student would pour all his heart to perfect the work. As much potential he had in him, Shikamaru had no desires in power or status; he was satisfied just the way he was. There was no solid reason for him to fight a position he never wanted.

As Asuma was sinking in deep thought, he felt a swift wave of wind entering the backyard. As the wind blew, clashes of leaves resounded into an enchanted summer melody. As the soothing sound awoke Asuma from his thoughts; his eyes brightened as he fixed his vision towards the dancing leaves…

" Look at the trees, Shikamaru."

The teacher finally spoke.

The student unconsciously obeyed his teacher as he slightly bent his head and looked at the trees; their twigs faintly waving under a light wind.

"You see, without the tree, there won't be leaves. Yet, without the tree, those leaves won't come to exist…"

Asuma continued as he spoke gently.

"Like us; Konoha is the tree and we are the leaves… Each one of us is part of this huge family…"

"Family huh… Asuma sensei, you're starting to sound like the Third…"

Shikamaru sneered.

"Just hear me out Shikamaru. All these leaves started out as small buds under the shadow of elder leaves; and as they grow, whether willingly or not, all of them will eventually turn into leaves; by then, it will be their turn to nurture the young ones…"

Asuma made a short pause, and then he continued.

"If you look closer at a branch, you'll notice the different types of leaves. Leaves within the shades are smaller in size; they live in a rather comfortable position as they do not need to be under the burning sun. Having said, they do contribute to the tree; however, as they could never grow bigger, despite how much they try, they could only serve that much…But…"

Asuma then pointed to shiny part of the branch.

"For those larger ones that have to endure the burning hot sun… that's a completely different story. Among all leaves, they struggle the most, thus being in such harsh conditions for a long time; they were given the opportunity to grow and become the largest and greenest leaves among the whole branch. Not only do they produce the most nutrients, they are also the ones that shelter the younger and weaker members of the branch…"

Asuma then paused again to check on his student. There, though seemingly gloomy, the teacher noticed a faint spark in his student's eye. So he continued.

"Being said, no matter big or small, a leaf is still a leaf. No matter which path we choose, Shikamaru, we are still part of this tree planted by our forefathers. And in this tree, each leaf, whether genin, chunin, or jounin, are entrusted with the Will of Fire. "

" The Will of Fire?"

"Yes, the Will of Fire. You may not understand what it is for now. But I believe a time will come when you'll give a fight to protect something precious at any cost; then you'll sense the Will of Fire burning inside of you. During then, your hearts desires would be different."

"So do you have the Will of Fire yet, sensei?"

Shikamaru turned and asked.

"Of course I do."

" How can you be so sure?"

The teachers then lifted his hand towards his student and firmly pat him on the back.

" That's because of you.

You remind me of what I have inside here…"

Asuma pointed to his heart and pulled out a proud smile on his face.

He the continued.

"Not only you, Choji, Ino, Konohamaru, even Naruto… everyone in Konoha reminds me of my Will of Fire…"

Once Asuma finished, a strong wind breathed through the trees. The wind hurled around Shikamaru, grazing through his sleeves and hair. At an instant, Shikamaru felt the wind like a breath of fresh air, lifting the veil in his mind. Hearing what Asuma said, the weigh in his heart, though still lingering, seemed more visible…

"_Knowing that something would happen in the future… I can't simply stay put and watch…"_

_Asuma is right…._

_Perhaps I do possess the Will of Fire… somehow…_

As Shikamaru's thoughts became cleared, the inner him gradually sensed the little tingling growing in his chest. There, he took out the paper and screened the details again. As his calculative mind began to project the amount of workload would be dealing in the near future, the less motivated genin slid his head into one of his palm and gave a tiring moan. Then, taking in a deep breath, Shikamaru stood up, stretched his arms into the air and led out a loud fierce yawn.

" Another complaint of yours, Shikamaru?"

Asuma asked.

" Perhaps…"

Shikamaru said while looking at the direction of the hardworking shinobi still under training.

" But I guess I never intended a simple life… well, I can't complain about that."

Shikamaru then slowly walked out of the shades. There, he felt the sun shining upon him. It was hot, it was scorching; yet in that spot, as he tilted his head, Shikamaru saw the clear blue sky no wider than before. Asuma also went ahead and joined his student.

" So, What do you intend doing now?"

Shikamaru placed his hands in his pocket and thought for a while. Then with a hidden grin on his face, eyes still fixed towards the sky, he replied.

"Bidding goodbyes to my summer… I suppose."

The teacher then turned to looks at his student. Looking in those little pint-point eyes, Asuma noticed that under the sun, his student's gentle dark eyes sparkles like black stars.

Calm, charming, and unwavering.

tbc


	6. Chapter 5

PS：Yeah! I've finally finished writing this chapter! Once again, thanks for all you readers' patience and support. This piece took me ages to write and edit, but to me its by far one of the closest description that corresponds to the picture I had in mind when it comes to Shikamaru's relationship with Shikaku... What do you think? Please enjoy~

* * *

Title: Shikamaru Shippuden - A Twist in Time

Chapter 5- The Jounin Commander

_A soft breeze breath through a vast golden field, where laid the dreamer resting among the ripen crops. Aroused by the hurling wind, the dreamer lazily opened his eyes. Lifting his gaze, he met the cosmos of blue, purple and orange in the endless skyline. As the dreamer began to wonder where he is, the wind gently crawled up to his ears, whispering sounds of childhood memories that always held dear to the dreamer's heart._

"_Huh… What is it, young man? Too shy to hold your old man's hand?"_

" _It's not like that, Oyaji… You're squeezing my hand too tight…"_

"_Is that so? Haha…"  
_

_Gradually, as the wind took off, so did the sounds of laughter diminished. Not wanting to lose those voices in sight, he slowly got onto his feet. Guided by the wind of sounds, the dreamer tracked his way through the shimmering fields. The wind led him to a small hill. As the dreamer looked up, he saw a figure in white robes, hair neatly tied into one high strap, sitting relaxingly on top of the hill. Though back-facing the dreamer, he instantly recognized who the figure was. With an unnoticed smile sliding up his face, the dreamer lightly hopped up the hill._

"_Hey, haven't __seen__ you around for quite a while… so what brings?"_

_Said the dreamer in his usual cheerful tone as he approached the man in white. Yet, the figure remained silent. Puzzled, the dreamer took another step forward and turned facing towards the figure. The man, with both eyes closed, hands folded, in his calm composure, seemed to be waiting for someone. There, the dreamer noticed a set of shougi before the figure. Recognizing the arrangements of the pieces on the board, the dreamer gave a light shrug, and went to the other side of the board and kneeled down._

" _So I guess you came back to find me just to finish the match we left off last time… huh?"_

_The dreamer said, while moving a piece on the board._

_The old man made his move; it was a move the dreamer had seen before._

_The dreamer casually sneered while placing his next step._

" _Heh… you better play your cards right, Oyaji. I don't get fooled by the same trick twice."_

"…"

_The old man continued as he moved his pieces without a word._

_Feeling a hint of irritation, the dreamer cynically continued._

"…_I'm not that kind of person, but you're making me sound like __K__a__a-__san, now that I'm doing all the talking…"_

" _Heh…"_

_In a deep yet soft raspy tone, the man finally spoke._

"_The only thing I did as a father…_

_Was to play Shougi with you…_

_Nothing else…"_

_Upon hearing that dearly missed voice, the dreamer gently leered as he looked up. Slowly and observantly, he traced the appearance of his old man. It was the same scars, the same cheeks, the same wrinkles, the same age spots… nothing had changed._

" _So all you can do is to repeat the conversations we had before, huh?"_

"…"

_The man continued his silence while eyeing the board._

_There, the dreamer's heart sunken._

_Every expression the man had, every move he made, every pose he gestured, all were just repetitions from the past. It was so, his old man no longer existed; this figure in front of him, was merely a reflection from the dreamers' memory. _

_But still, though time stopped for the old man, __the dreamer's__ continued moving on. Now opposite to the old man, was the son that had grown; a little taller, a little boulder, and hopefully… a little wiser._

" _Well, if that's all you can do, then let's see how you deal with this trick…"_

_Having said, the dreamer let out a crafty smirk as he placed of his piece across the board; resulting in a multi-direction attacking formation._

" _This is something I learned from Onoki-san some time ago, it took me a while to crack this move."_

_The dreamer proudly exclaimed. _

"_Mada mada-ne…"_

_A youthful voice responded. _

"… _If you think you can easily win me that way, then you are still far from being eligible to protect the king."_

_The dreamer's opponent then placed his triumph piece at the center of the board, instantly cutting other pieces of his opponents from proceeding forward. As the dreamer saw his move, he instantly jolted back. It was the same move he did to tackle the old Tsuchikages' back then. At once, the dreamer looked up. Now the figure before him, was no longer the old aged man, but a young person, whose looks appeared exactly the same as the dreamer's._

" _What the…how did you…"_

_The figure stated cunningly as he giggled._

" _What's there to be so surprise? It is your move from the start."_

"_What… Wait… Who are you?"_

_Asked the bewildered dreamer._

_Finally, the figure relented and lifted his head. His eyes looking into that of the dreamers, holding a smug grin on his face._

" _Who am I? Well, isn't that obvious?"_

" _Then where did Oyaji…"_

_This time, out came the deep gentle fatherly voice._

" _I am him, and…_

_I am you._

_I was and have always been with you…"_

_Upon hearing those words, the dreamer's eyes sparkled. Speechless, the dreamer was overwhelmed by the mixtures of ambiguous emotions. There, the figure continued. _

" _Just like you, I have been watching your back as well…_

_You played well, my son. Just try not to make the same mistake twice."_

_Then, the same wind that guided him towards this hill, descended and encased the dreamer. As the wind gently seeped into the dreamer's heart, he began to remember that warm and cozy feeling he always had in that person's embrace. Captivated by the feelings, the dreamer couldn't help but close both eyes to hold his tears from escaping. As the compelled feelings strung on his heart, he clenched his shirt upon his chest._

"_Oyaji… So it was you all along… "_

_The dreamer softly spoke. He slowly lifted his eyelids, letting teary streams run free. He wanted to see his father again, however, blurred by the teary vision, all he could trace was clouded shades of him; the dreamer hence quickly rubbed his eyes. As he was about to open his eyes, suddenly, a bright light from nowhere appeared, illuminating the dreamers' surroundings. Everything, including the figure and himself, was vanishing into the light. The dreamer tried to capture the figure's face once more as it slowly disappeared into the light._

" _So I guess its times up… huh?"_

_The dreamer said as he looked affectionately at the fading face. _

_The face let out a big smile before it vanished in the white. Unable to tolerate the bright light no more, the dreamer reluctantly closed his eyes. As his vision slid back into the darkness, he could hear a firm and gentle voice echoing within his heart._

"_Remember, no matter what…_

_I am still with you…_

_Always…"_

The midday sun penetrated through the branches and forcefully pierced through the sleepers eyes, waking him up from his dream. As he regained consciousness, he sluggishly led his hand to his face.

"Mendokuse…"

Two rolls of wetness were still lingering upon his cheeks.

* * *

The young shinobi felt a comfortable breeze blowing against him, drying up the remaining moisture on his face. Shikamaru hastily rubbed his face clean with his sleeves. After clearing his eyes, he looked up to confirm the position of the sun.

_Finally… its around noon, I suppose…_

He then shifted his vision towards the far end of the forest. Sitting on top of the tree branch, Shikamaru could see a fortress not far from his location. There, he could slightly hear clashing of metal pieces and stamping sounds on grassy lands.

_Like what I recalled, Oyaji and his subordinates should be over there…_

_Just as planned…_

_Well then, I guess I should get moving…_

Having said, the jounin disguised in his genin form took off. As he skillfully hopped from tree to tree, Shikamaru could sense his heart sinking heavier and heavier as he got closer towards his destination. His palms began to turn sweaty, thus he harden his grip in order to prevent the bento from slipping off.

_Of all the dreams I had these days…_

_I had to have this troublesome one in this time of hour… what a drag…_

Shikamaru grunted in his inner mind as he proceeded

It was after the encounter with Dosu that Shikamaru began to suspect that instead of slipping back to the past, he actually dropped into another dimension that was similar to his, but perhaps with a slight deviation. Though Shikamaru couldn't conclude that the change of events were to do with his existence, or whether his world had been affected owing to his absence; there was still one thing he never doubted, that no matter where he was, he would always be a shinobi of the leaf; and his duty would be to protect his village. With that in mind, knowing what was likely to occur in the near future, Shikamaru knew what he had to do. Thus, while playing shougi with his younger self, Shikamaru was already formulating his next few moves. As he was mingling with the pieces in hand, he realized that he needed an important piece at hand to complete his strategy; he needed a general within the shadows, an inconspicuous figure that can act top down, someone wise and reliable; someone Shikamaru could trust.

Coming to think about it, there was only one person to fit for the job.

Nara Shikaku.

He was Jonin Commander whose name was barely noticed in Konoha back then. During the fourth great shinobi war, where all odds were clearly pointing towards their enemy's camp, this old rum finally found the perfect stage to show his real potential; and there he shined till the very end.

Shikamaru knew better.

More than to fulfill his duties as the general strategist of the Shinobi, or to fulfill his responsibilities as a shinobi; Shikaku did his best to finish the role as a father.

Right.

Even to his death, he had been a father to Shikamaru.

That's why Shikamaru could never complain about his old man.

It's been long since Shikaku was gone. But as Shikamaru began to realize that he was about to meet the man that he never stopped missing, Shikamaru began to panic.

_Troublesome…_

_and I thought seeing Asuma would have been even worst…_

And that was definitely not part of the plan.

Now, having reached the fortress main camp, Shikamaru casually entered the site. Passing the guards was always easy for Shikamaru, especially when being the son of the Jounin Commander; not to mention having the splitting image of his father, thus, rarely anyone would question the young chaps identity.

" Looking for the Commander ? He's over there inside that tent..."

One of the guard spoke before Shikamaru could open his mouth. There, the young boy politely nodded and casually headed towards the busy camp. The camp was cramped with events, shinobi setting up tents, checking equipment, conducting meetings, preparing for missions etc… Most of the scene pretty much corresponded with those in Shikamaru's memory.

_Well…_

_At least this part of the day remained more or less the same as back then…_

_That's a relief…_

Before he realized, Shikamaru found himself standing before that designated tent. As he peeped through the narrow opening between the fabric layers, his eyes instantly spotted that haunting figure within the shadows. There, his heart quivered again. Shikamaru then took in a deep breath to calm down.

_Grab a hold of yourself, Shikamaru!_

_Just like Asuma sensei…_

_This is another Oyaji from the past…_

_The Nara Shikaku I knew of is no longer alive…_

_Just calm down and follow the plan…_

Shikamaru stepped into the tent.

"Oi, Oyaji…"

Shikamaru said nonchalantly, putting his best effort to conceal his emotions.

There, before his very eyes, was the figure he thought he would never see again. In his usual skinned leathered coat and flak vest outfit, the Commander stood back facing his son. With an opened scroll in his hand, he appeared to be busy looking up for something. Upon hearing the voice from behind, the commander slowly lifted his head and turned towards the direction of the voice. As his eyes spotted the young chap standing behind him, the commander instantly rolled up the scroll and placed it on the table beside him; letting loose his straight serious expression, his face naturally gave room for that pleasant grin to slip up the surface. Struggling to maintain his dullish attitude, Shikamaru slightly bent to scratch his head, yet his eyes refused to leave the sight of his father's look.

"Ah… Great, you're finally here. That means I can have my lunch now."

Shikaku said delightfully as he stretched his hand towards his son. Finally getting to hear his father's voice, those sealed up emotions began to stir up all over again in Shikamaru's heart.

" I went through the whole morning to bring you this…a little appreciation doesn't bite…"

Shikamaru said, trying to keep his casual appearance as he handed the lunch pack over to Shikaku.

" Well, you're my son, and this is what a son should do for his father… it's just natural."

Shikaku replied as he took the lunch pack. With a defeated sigh, Shikamaru lazily slanted to one side as he stood still, watching Shikaku unfolding the wrapping cloth. He already knew the contents in that lunch pack; and as expected, two stacked bentos were found after removing the cloth.

"Ah… so your mother also intends you having lunch with me."

Shikaku exclaimed as he separated the two boxes.

"Well… it's only natural that a son should dine with his father after going through all the trouble delivering his meal."

"Well then, don't forget to thank your mother for preparing your meal when you get back home."

" Hold on…and why does she gets that special treatment?"

Shikamaru asked with a cunning frown on his forehead.

" Hehe…it's only natural… son."

Shikaku grinned back.

* * *

"So… It's mackerel and kelb again huh? Your mother surely knows how to spoil her child…"

Shikaku grunted as he pop a small ball of rice into his mouth.

"They just so happen to be in season, Oyaji; there's nothing to complain about…"

Shikamaru crudely replied while juggling with the piece of fish in his mouth.

"Heh…they're always in season."

" Perhaps that's why I like them…"

The father and son grinned at each other as they continued their teasing chat. Though it was unclear who started the conversation, Shikamaru was grateful that it happened. As he gradually warmed up talking to Shikaku, bit by bit, his emotions began to lighten up; he began to feel easy in front of his father, it felt like it was just yesterday when he last spoke to his father.

Shikaku let out a sigh and continued.

"Huh … If only your mother would treat me half as good as she treats you…"

There, Shikamaru paused. He gave an unnoticed glance at Shikaku, then quickly, he resumed back to finishing his bento.

" Kaa-san… she knows better…"

Shikamaru murmured as he dug into his rice. At this moment, a tingling harrowing memory flashed through his mind. He remembered that day he returned home; Yoshino, his mother, was there standing at the gates. Beyond her son in front of her, she saw no other man in sight; and as their eyes met, he knew she knew that her husband was not coming back. He remembered taking his quiet mother into the house. As he entered, Shikamaru recognized that distinctive piquant aroma travelling from the dinner table; it was a dish of self-made sake-pickled cod that had always put a smile on his dad's face.

That dish was later served at Shikaku's grave stone.

_If you had returned, you would have known…_

_Trouble thing is…_

_I want you to know…_

…

_Troublesome…_

Keeping in mind of the more important message at hand, Shikamaru cleared his throat, using his utmost effort to swallow down those stubborn emotions. He then took a piece of paper from his pouch.

" Speaking of Kaa-san… She told me to hand this to you as well."

Shikamaru handed the paper to Shikaku. Upon receiving the note, Shikaku's eyes began to tear as he yawned airily.

" What's so important? Can't it wait till I get home?"

Shikaku slackly opened the note and made a quick glance.

On the paper inscribed:

"_From north to west swing winds and sounds,_

_But the leaves have no dance to offer."_

Shikaku softly frowned.

" Huh… who's child's play is this?"

Without second thought, the Jonin commander tore the note into pieces and threw the remains into a fire lamp nearby. He then took his lunch box and continued eating as if nothing happened. His reaction was no surprise to Shikamaru, for he understood his father's temperament; which was also the reason why he himself had to come to deliver the message; and most of all, to convince his dad about it.

Now was the critical moment.

" So what does it say, Oyaji?"

Shikamaru asked casually.

Upon hearing, Shikaku raised his brow and gave an awkward look.

" My my… never knew this indifferent son of mine would suddenly be interested in business beyond his own…"

Shikamaru taunted with a smirk.

" Well, just as you suggested… Kaa-san wouldn't have had me sent me this if it wasn't something urgent, so I was wondering…"

" It's just some meaningless riddle to play one mind, that's all. Nothing to bother about, son…"

Shikaku budged through irritably.

Shikamaru could sense a string of annoyance in Shikaku's tone, yet, not wanting to retreat, he continued persisting.

" But shouldn't we still try to investigate about that matter… I mean we've be taught to always keep our guard up."

" So you've read the note?"

Shikaku asked in a low seemingly unbothered tone as he cleared the left overs in his bento.

" Well… yeah sort of."

"Then do you know what it is saying?"

" Isn't it about…"

Shikamaru instantly held his tongue. He realized that it would be too suspicious for him to disclose the meaning behind the riddle; the younger Shikamaru wasn't yet in the position to understand the terms of Konoha's relations.

" … That's for you to decipher, Oyaji… that message was meant for you."

Shikamaru replied cautiously.

" Exactly, that's why you need not know anything."

Shikaku answered swiftly, reluctant to say no more.

A long moment of silence stayed within the tent. During so, Shikamaru quietly observed his father's expression. He wondered if his father got the message, or whether he would take action as he hoped so. But by the gesture Shikaku presented, it was almost clear that he had no intention to intercede with the matter. This made Shikamaru nervous, as he didn't quite expect his father to respond with utter ignorance.

_Damn it, old man…_

_What on earth are you thinking…_

_Why is it always so hard to see things through you…_

As soon as they finished their meal, Shikaku neatly wrapped up the bento with the wrapping cloth. Handing the pack over to Shikamaru, the Jonin commander seemed to notice the tensed looked on his son's face, yet he simply raised and turned his back, picking up the scroll he left on the table and resumed his reading.

" If there nothing else, Shikamaru, I guess you better go home. Your mother would be worried about you."

Shikaku spoke apathetically.

"And one more thing…"

Shikaku continued while his eyed continued to fix on his readings.

" Tell your mother that next time if she receives information from any other sources, she ought to ignore them."

_Right…_

_So that is why you didn't bother…_

_Now I get it…_

It became clear. Nara Shikaku knew the message behind the riddle, but he wasn't the type of leader that would act thoughtlessly. A small ripple can rise to form a huge wave; any careless act may give way for others to make an excuse to stir up conflict for their own benefit. And with the big events coming round the corner, it is not unusual to find all types of rumors roaming around the streets; whereas some of them have been seeded by the enemy. The accusation of Sungakure, one of the last remaining ally of Konoha, for attempting to conspire with the sound against the leaf itself; it is not only unbeneficial for Konoha, it also risks jeopardizing both villages' effort in keeping the peace between each other.

Putting all rationales into consideration, the rumor was definitely not worth to explore.

_Well…_

_If I can't prove to Shikaku about the truth…_

_I might as well make him believe it…_

Shikamaru concluded.

" Taichou, Taichou! We've found them!"

Suddenly, a young chunin ranked shinobi came crashing into the tent. Being overwhelmed by the news, he gave a fast bow before the commander and then hastily handed a scroll to the commander. Having completed his mission, the shinobi sighed in relief. It was then when he noticed the commander's kid standing next to him that he realized his unmannered intrusion. As he was about to apologize for his impoliteness, the Jounin Commander simply raised right hand.

" Thank you for the report, Kasuga. It must have been a tiring journey for you to bring me the news; Go and take some rest. "

Kasuga politely bowed before the commander. As he was about to step out of the tent, the young kid that was perceived to be the commander's son suddenly spoke.

" So I guess 'them' would refer to the troops that went missing near the Forest of Death…"

Aroused by the speech, the Jonin commander raised his head and eyed his son puzzled. Knowing that he succeeded gaining Shikaku's attention, Shikamaru continued without hesitation.

" And if I am correct, the names of the survivors in that report are also the same ones mentioned in the scroll you're reading now, which is a medical record that confirms the identity of a couple of faceless corpses; which were found also in the same forest a few days ago…"

Shikaku's eyes instantly brightened, he put down the scroll and folded his arms. Shikamaru could sense his old man's brain started tingling as he observed the Jonin commander calmly closing is eyes.

"That can't be true!"

Kasuga exclaimed.

" I've seen the survivors with my own eyes; some of them are even my friends and they recognized me as well! There must be some mistake, Taichou, the kid is talking nonsense."

"Kasuga."

The Jounin called out in a serious stern voice while scanning through the report.

"I still have some unfinished business with my son… If there's nothing else to inform me, please be excused."

Though feeling ruffled by his superior's respond, the chunin nodded in obedience. With a blink of an eye, Kasuga let out a puff of smoke and disappeared. Shikamaru noticed a small gush of wind that blew through and scattered the smoke in one direction. Meanwhile, Shikaku continued to maintain his composure as he refocused on the boy, who still was standing fearlessly in front of him.

"Hmmm… Interesting… So what exactly do you want to tell me?"

_He already knows I'm a fake…_

_Yet he has no intention to bend around the bushes…_

_As expected from Shikaku…_

_He reads one's mind fast like no other…_

The game was on. Hanging the lunch box on his wrist, Shikamaru tucked both hands into his pocket and returned the Jounin Commander with a sly grin.

" I am the one who wrote the riddle. And if anything I've just said turned out to be true, then it is so that you ought to believe that the message I've sent you is in fact genuine."

" Then what if I don't?"

The commander retorted.

Immediately, the genin led out a hand sign to release his transformation jutsu. In a whiff, the young boy instantly vanished into the mist; and out came a grown man whose appearance even more resembled the Jounin commander himself. Once revealed his true form in front of the commander, Shikamaru noticed a slight twitch in the old man's expression.

" You don't have a choice."

Said the figure in front of Shikaku.

" Neither do you!"

An aggressive voice pouted from the opening of the tent.

There, a narrow lean shadow from the outside speeded in and engulfed the shadow of the figure, instantly freezing its movements. Making sure that he has immobilized the counterfeit, the shadow user entered the tent cautiously while maintaining his hand signal. Seeing his commander unharmed, Kasuga addressed in a tone of relief.

" Sorry for interfering, Nara Taichou. But I had a hunch that something bad was going to happen so I stayed back… Anyway, should I hand him over to the interrogation force?"

" Not a bad choice, Kasuga… But I don't think Ibiki would be able to get anything out of a shadow clone…"

Shikaku placidly replied. Alarmed by the commander's comment, Kasuga instantly turned his attention towards the figure; it was then that he realized what he caught was nothing more than an empty shell of a human figure.

The real thing escaped before Kasuga got to him…

And worst of all…

He's still inside the tent.

At once, Kasuga released his hand signs, letting go of the shadow clone. And all of a sudden, the chunin detected a sharp blade flying towards him. In splint of a second, he dexterously dodged away as the blade landed grafting onto the ground, then the chunin swiftly hurried to his commanders to cover him from further attacks. As Kasuga watchfully scanned the direction where the blade came from, he noticed a spiky like odd shadow wavering behind a lamp stand.

_He hides behind the light to take cover from my shadow possession..._

_Not bad…_

_But if he thinks he can hide there forever,_

_Then he's sure to underestimate the Nara clan!_

Kasuga's spirit roused as the furious thought enraged him.

The chunin concentrated all his chakra to his feet, preparing for his long range shadow jutsu.

"Swoosh!"

A kunai came piercing through the air; it was aiming at both the chunin and the commander

With his quick intuition, Kasuga held his breath, he took a kunai from his pocket, and aimed towards the approaching sharps.

"Clang!"

Both metals clashed; the Chunin successfully diverted the kunai.

Then, before Kasuga could resume breathing, the shadow jumped over the lampstand and headed for the exiting direction.

You're not going anywhere…

Kasuga said to himself as he grabbed hold of the kunai in hand and pursued the intruder, His feet kicked off like the wind as he speeded towards his prey. As he was about to draw his Kunai towards the intruder's lower limb, his own shadow touched the blade that was anchored on the ground, and in a spur moment…

"What?! I can't move?"

Kasuga's feet was immobilized and paralysis was spreading upwards, fast. Being a shadow user as well, Kasuga attempted to perform his hand seals to release himself from the jutsu; however, it was then when he noticed that the kunai in his hand was in the way. And before he realized…

_Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu__,__ complete__d…_

There, a small crooked smile lifted on the intruder's face. Raising his hand signals, Shikamaru extended his shadow towards the frozen chunin. Using his shadows, Shikamaru retrieved the chakra blade from the ground and slipped is back into his pouch.

" You can bend shadows too… Wait… you're a Nara?"

Exclaimed Kasugo; his heart partly shocked, partly amazed to see the way his opponent skillfully manipulated his shadows.

Shikamaru did not reply. Instead, he turned his attention towards the person that was standing quietly, watching the show that whole time. Having seen enough, the Jounin commander finally stepped in to intercede.

" Release Kasugo. The person you want is me, not him."

Shikaku spoke as he fixed his eyes on Shikamaru.

" No sir! I will not allow you to take my place!"

Kasugo called out as he struggled from his restriction.

" Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, neither is he…"

"But sir…"

" LISTEN!"

The Joinin Commander spoke in a serious stern voice.

"Once you leave this tent, you are to announce two of my orders.

Number one, no one is to enter my tent.

And number two, no one is to leave this camp without my permission.

Offenders will be immediately revoked from their current position and will not be allowed to sit for the exams anymore."

It was a command;

And the subordinate must obey.

Thus, Shikamaru released Kasugo from his shadow possession. As the chunin reclaimed control over his body, he took in a deep breath, bowed sincerely before his commander, and once again headed out of the tent. Although he still had doubts leaving the commander alone with that mysterious shadow user, Kaguso believed that Shikaku was more than capable to handle the situation. And there, Kaguso left the tent to dutifully complete the task entrusted to him.

Now that the two of them are left alone, Shikaku turned his back and headed towards the closet at the back of the tent. Seeing that Shikaku had lowered his guard, Shikamaru too slightly relaxed his mind and stretched his back.

" Don't get too comfortable just yet…"

A voice sounded from the back of the tent.

Shikamaru turn towards the direction of the sound. There he saw Shikaku returning with a shougi set. The Jounin Commander knelt on the floor and arranged the pieces.

"Sit."

Shikaku ordered.

Shikamaru obediently obliged.

He went over to the opposite side of the board and knelt down. There, he felt a chilly atmosphere descending over his shoulders. As he looked up, he saw a face of Shikaku he barely recognized. He was cold and heartless; just like the winter wolf, ready to kill without hesitation.

" I don't care who you are, or whether your actions are genuine or not. But now that you're in my camp, you play by my rules..."

The commander folded his arms as he spoke.

" We're gonna play a little game of shougi; which I bet you're familiar with.

Here, I leave you two options.

By the end of the match,

either you are able to convince me to spare your life;

or else I will make you and your little riddle disappear from the face of this earth."

Having said, it meant that Shikamaru had no choice at all.

Shikaku is a man of his words.

Winning was the only option.

Shikamaru involuntarily clutched both wrists that were place on his knees; his heart beat rising by the minute, soon his adrenaline began kicked in, and his brain started to cook up.

The Jounin Commander made his first move.

Now was Shikamaru's turn.

Shikamaru ran through all the pieces he had on the board repeatedly, unable to choose which piece to go first. A sea of formulas and strategies came splashing in, instantly crashing his chain of thought; he couldn't help but close his eyes, trying to concentrate on his thoughts.

To be honest, he never once beaten Shikaku, nor does he feel capable of out wining the old man, despite after all those years of growing without his father.

Shikamaru feared he couldn't beat him.

At this time of hour, when all the mess and chaos were running through Shikamaru's mind; suddenly, a familiar gentle voice echoed…

_Remember, no matter what…_

_I am still with you…_

_I am watching your back..._

Instantly, Shikamaru's mind was all cleared. As he reopened his sight, this time only one piece on the board caught his eye…

_Right…_

_Now I get it… Oyaji…_

Now that he can face his fear, his hands were let loosed and back under his control. Shikamaru then freely shifted his position into his thinking mode.

On the other side, sat the Jounin Commander waiting patiently; his eyes glowed as he saw his opponent holding his fingertips together in a motion he was familiar of.

_This will be an interesting fight…_

Shikaku grinned dantily, trying to keep that smile from resurfacing.

_Well… to be honest…_

_There was only one option from the start..._

His opponent finally opened his eyes, he was done thinking.

_Good…_

_Now show me how much you've grown…_

tbc...


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Shikamaru Shippuden - A Twist in Time

Chapter 6- The Third Party

"What do you mean that we aren't allowed to leave base camp?"

Argued a group of discontented chunins as they stood before the gates. Between them and the exit stood a huge giant with two distinctive red cheeks on his face, an Akimichi to be exact; and Maruten was his name. Wearing his breastplate imprinted with his clan's honorable logo which so fittingly characterized their unquenchable love for food, the noble shinobi stood with pride as he looked down at his rather fallen short protestors. With a huge spear in his hand, Maruten lifted his metal and struck it on to the ground; trembling the earth beneath him. Letting in a deep breath, the giant howled towards the crowd.

"HANCHO'S ORDERS! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE CAMP!"

There, the Akimichi's roar instantly silenced the whole crowd. Looking at one another, no one dared to make another move. Pleased to see the crowds' response, Maruten sneered conceitedly.

"HEY LISTEN UP! CHUNKY RED FACE!"

A voice suddenly boomed out among the crowd.

Stunned, the Akimichi squirmed both eyes, looking intensely among the chunins in search for the rascal who called him; while that someone was as well trying to move out of the crowd to confront the giant himself. Slouching out of the gang, was a chunin whose height barely reached the Akimichi's chest; having tied a bandanna on his head and wearing an eye patch to his left. He wasn't all that good looking, but that spunky good for nothing look on his face was sure tempting enough to make one come and punch his other good eye. There he stood before the tall giant, both hands in his pockets, hanging a smirk on his rat face.

"Let me get this short and sweet for you. We're from the West Bank division. We only came to help escort some guys from the sector 44 to the base camp. Now that our mission is done, we need our ass back there… or else someone will have to explain to headquarters why no one's patrolling the west gates of our village!"

"West Bank is West Bank. Base is base. Here is Base camp, so you follow the base's orders!"

Maruten affirmed without any hesitation. Trying to hold his temper, the chunin reasoned.

"Is your brain all stuffed with food pills now that you can't think right? The West Bank is defenseless unless our troops return to our post! Without our watch, other villages from the west… like Suna per say, can simply send their troops to sneak in and throw hell of a party in Konoha!"

"No one is throwing any party! And all of your asses stay here!"

Maruten flared back.

"This is hopeless…"

The chunin grumped as he involuntarily slapped his forehead.

"And who's the genius that appointed this brainless slob to watch the gates?"

"That would be me."

Kasuga announced firmly as he walked over.

The chunin stared at Kasuga and taunted upon his arrival.

"Ah… And I thought they say the Nara clan produces the finest minds in Konoha… guess you'll have to meet one to really taste the essence of that joke."

"Cut your crap talk, Akame Iwana. It's the Jonin Hancho's order. No one, no matter whatever reason, is permitted to leave the camp!"

Kasuga barked back.

"You mean old man Shikaku, the Hokage's pet? No wonder both the Akimichi's and Nara's are being so bragy here."

Iwana sniggered as he talked. Hearing Iwana's words, Kasuga immediately sprang up.

"What did you say?! How dare you disrespect…"

"Did I say something wrong? What I mean is the Third's forever loyal handyman. Anyway, so what kind of business does the commander has here? "

"Believe me, Iwana. The Hancho know just too well of how the West Bank division sees him. If it wasn't orders from the Third, he wouldn't have deployed men from the division that supports Danzo and his dirty works to come over."

Kasuga snorted.

"Now that's a guy that should have been appointed Hokage; at least he knows how to get the job done. Speaking of works… do you think that the great Konohagakure would be what it is today if not for Danzo clearing the thorns and threats surrounding the village? Who do you think bought the time and peace for Konoha to grow and prosper to become the greatest village in the Fire Nation? You think it is old lad Hiruzen Sarutobi who just seats in his office and reads Konoha Daily?! "

"How can you be so blind, Iwana?! Do you mean by stirring conflicts within the Amekagure just to gain alliance's support, killing off hundreds of innocent people, was what that kept this village safe? Don't forget that that was the very reason why Danzo was banned from the Council."

"Ha… better than letting the Nine Tails in to attack the village. And don't you forget, Kasuga, you and I both watched our own parents die on the battle field; and at the very same day I loss half of my vision. We vowed that same hour that we would never let the same tragic happen to our own. And to this day, the alliance established by the man so called the Shinobi no Yami still stands strong and firm; while our respectable Shinobi no Kami still allows that jinchuriki to linger freely around the village, and even allow that monster to become a genin. Tell me, who am the blind one here?!"

"_The Jinchuriki of the Nine Tail Fox…_

_The term banned by the Hokage from mentioning…_

_Never knew that someone would be bold enough to bring up such a sensitive word in this time and hour…"_

A low unaware monotonic voiced whispered from behind as the two continued their debate.

"Don't be kidding. The Third Hokage made hell of a work to keep the treaty going; plus he didn't need to sacrifice other villages to accomplish that! Moreover, it is the Third that expanded our bonds with big villages like Suna."

Kasuga opposed backed.

"Yeah right… with the expense of trading off our village's own land. Thanks to Third, now the West Bank division gets more work to do like keeping an eye of those covetous Sunan farmers from stealing our land…"

Iwana countered calmly with his slyest attitude.

"… _Renting the land…_

_Should be a more accurate term…_

_However…it is true…_

_The village of the Sand…_

_Has been sending more troops in that area recently…_

_Simply stating as a matter for self-defense…_

_Won't be persuasive enough…"_

The unnoticed voice continued speaking for itself as the conversation continued.

"What's the difference? Your division has been looking out for the same villages and the same people all this while… nothing has changed in your job description."

"Haha… I can't believe after all these years you're still as naïve as you were… Well, I can't expect that much from you. After all, you did choose to submit yourself as a dog to another dog of a useless master…"

Iwana sniffed as he raised his shoulders; eyeing his opposition with that cunning smirk, waiting for the fire to start.

"How dare you…."

Fully aware of the blunt intention to kick up a fight, Kasuga, on the other hand, was at his limit from restraining himself. No way was he going to give into someone that insulted his utmost respectable Hancho; He knew Nara Shikaku, and he understood his mission. But he also happened to know Akame Iwana, and this childhood friend is not someone who could easily be tempered with, while his own was running out…

"… _Well if you say dog…_

_Wouldn't an old deer be of a more fitting name?..._

_I mean… if its Shikaku you're referring to…"_

With a sudden click of an ear, Kasuga took noticed of the odd party whispering throughout the conversation.

"Wait! Who said that?!"

Alarmed, Kasuga turned towards the owner of the voice. Iwana also noticed and shifted his snobby attention as well.

And there he was, standing behind Maruten at the gates.

The voice belonged to a man with long brown hair, wearing something that's either a sunglasses or a blackened googles that covered his eyes. And the reason for wearing a huge tan jacket in the heat of the summer, just obviously shows that he's hiding something inside; per say inhabiting thousands of deadly insects under those long sweaty sleeves; not to forget the their extremely negligible presences, it is no doubt that he belonged to the one and only Aburame clan.

"Or an old horse is also feasible…

But don't put them together or it will be really disrespectful…"

"Cut it out Mato. You've been speaking to yourself for the past 5 minutes."

And so happened, another character entered the scene.

Standing right next to Aburame Mato, was a chunin from another noble clan named the Hyuga; a distinctively recognizable clan as their members possessed the rare optical gift called the Byakugan.

"That's the maximum allowance I'm giving you, now shut up and let them finish their fight so that this Akimichi can let us through."

The Hyuga grouched with an agitated tone.

"Ko, I'm happy that you're willing to express your feeling towards me, your friend. But you can't expect others who just met you to understand what you're going through."

Muta calmly turned towards his partner and responded. The Hyuga frowned back.

"Please don't say that. And by the way, we've just met, so I'm not your…"

"Yes, it's been 20 hours 16 minutes and 30 seconds since we know each other. And in less than 4 hours' time we can celebrate our one day friendship anniversary."

"Another bunch of mud heads, this camp couldn't get any better!"

Exclaimed Iwana sarcastically.

"Eh-hem… Now that we've got the people's attention…"

Ko cleared his throat as he continued while taking out a metal plate from his pocket.

"We belong to the Northern Borders and are given orders to deliver a message to the Jounin Hancho from the Hokage's Office…"

In the Hyuga's hand laid a seal of the Hokage, which represented a message from of the Third himself. And it was only of urgent matters would the Hokage use this seal; as for those who wield the plate in hand equivalent having same authority as the Hokage himself; therefore the plate is to be safely guarded and must not fall into the wrong hands. Having noted, Maruten turned and bent down to inspect the markings of the seal. Having confirmed that the seal was genuine, the giant hissed out a deep breath and said.

"It is true that you two are representatives of the Hokage. However, as orders from the Hancho, I cannot allow you into the camp unless having permission from the Hancho himself… Perhaps you may deliver the message to us here so that we can convey it to the Hancho."

Maruten offered a kind gesture. However, both Mato and Ko looked disturbed.

"This cannot do…"

Said Ko as he frowned and shook his head.

"You see…"

Mato filled in the gap and continued.

"The Third has given both of us strict orders that the message was to be relayed to Nara Shikaku himself only… Apparently, it was under the Thirds' strict order that Ko was to bear the Hokage's seal while I was given the Hokage's message to Shikaku. Thus, unless we see him in person, we cannot fulfill our duties."

"Well, I suppose you guys just came at the wrong time… Stubborn old geezers! Hiruzen should have been foretold that his general had his main camp closed down before sending you here."

Iwana smirked as his eyes scowled far off at a distance.

"Actually, you are wrong, my one-eyed friend…"

Mato explained, lifting one finger as he continued.

"Nothing here can escape the watchful eye of the Third, especially here in the main camp…Yes… It makes so much sense, now that I know why the Third ordered us to deliver this..."

A quick hand suddenly slapped tight onto the Mato's mouth, instantly ceasing any vocals to leak out of the Aburame.

"Stop talking before you spill any of the Thirds message…"

Ko spoke. He then looked towards the giant in front of him with a stern face.

"I know it is inconvenient of you, but we must deliver this message to the Hancho himself. This plate that I hold is more than what I can bare, please do not burden me anymore."

Hearing the Hyuga's plea, the giant's face slightly softened.

"I understand. Wait here, I'll seek for the Hancho's permission."

Having said, Maruten made a hand sealed and formed shadow clone. As the giant's shadow clone was about to move, Kasuga halted the giant on the wrist with concern.

"Wait, Maruten. Chief said that no one was to disturb him…"

"Not if the commander responds first."

Maruten replied with a smile.

"Don't worry, Kasuga. I believe the chief intended all of this."

* * *

Click…

…

Click… click…

…

Click…

…

Click…click

Under the folds resided utter silence but the sounds of wooden chess, tapping the essence of a tense fight between two minds. Like a wave flowing back and forth, both players moved as if one already predicted the others step and knew where to place his next piece while the other was expecting his opponent to do so and knew how to counteract.

There was no pause.

There was no hesitation.

It was the highest epiphany of a match, which could only be achieved in the presence of two power houses; whereas two minds, though on the opposite sides, were already thinking as one.

However, every game must come to an end.

_For someone who is skillful in the art of tactics…_

_It was wise of you to choose flexibility over defense…_

_Especially if you know how to advance your whole troop across the board to invade your enemy while protecting your king within…_

_Your Mino Castle can turn into a fierce storm that engulfs your opponent's piece…_

_What a brilliant strategy…_

The elder player whispered in his mind. Every ounce in his heart was pouring out compliments of how his younger opponent tackled his every move.

_However…_

_Unless you anticipate a short quick battle…_

_Your castle will not stand for long…_

The elder's words came true as he witness his opponents' fort gradually being disseminated by his pieces. The steps towards checkmate were only glimpse away.

You've played well…

But you're still far from…

"Huh… after all these years I still can't beat you, Oyaji..."

The young player finally spoke, breaking the dead silence that was bestowed since the start of the game.

Suddenly, the younger removed a piece from his castle.

He was demolishing his own fort.

Oddly surprised, the elder player paused for a moment to rethink his steps. He never thought that his opponent would have made such a move. As the elder player looked up towards his opponent, he saw the younger player grinning at him; as if he had already foreseen the outcome long ago.

The elder player calmly responded as he folded both of his hands, shifting his gaze back on the board. The elder player then let out a slow soothing breath from his nostrils, where as he placed a gold general heading towards the open door.

"So this is how you would end it?"

The old man Skikaku asked.

Shikamaru then chuckled. He laid his head to rest on one of his palm and answered.

"In the worst adversary where all is lost and the last man is at state to lose his life in battle; Still, the king is to be protected; Shouldn't that be the conviction of a true general?"

The wall Shikamaru tore off from his castle was an escape route for his King.

Counting by the numbers of steps, He knew that no pieces of his opponents could manage to catch his King in time.

"Hehe…So the last resort was to assure a mutual destruction in order to protect the King…Saigo no Kogeki."

Shikaku concluded.

"What can I say? My opponent is just too strong, all other options have been compromised… but I cannot afford to lose."

Shikamaru replied in his carefree tone.

"Can't afford to lose, eh?"

Old man Shikaku grinned back while making his final futile move.

The game was set.

Stalemate.

* * *

"So, it comes to terms that you haven't convinced me about the accusations that you have put forth against our ally from the sand…"

Shikaku raised his head and looked at Shikamaru in the eye.

"This sounds troublesome, but regardless of the outcome, you could still end my life anytime, yet you've kept me here playing in your fingers all this time…"

Shikamaru casually addressed with his usual laidback composure.

"Your mind has always been difficult to grasp; but like a game of Shogi, I guess what you're mostly likely up to is to wait for your positions to be established before moving your pawn."

"Heh, and what kind of pawn do I expect this to be?"

With a slight frown, the old man asked.

"How about one that comes willingly to be under your disposal?"

Shikamaru grunted.

"Huh…if that is the case, what you are seeking probably leads to death."

Shikaku sneered, folding both arms to his waist.

"Well, someone once told me thatSacrifice is an inevitable part of missions…"

There, Shikamaru's facial expression softened as he continued.

"Either way, I am as good as dead here; but I'd rather give my life to protect the future… It's troublesome, but that's the Will of Fire."

"The Will of Fire, you say?..."

All of a sudden, Shikaku was alerted and gave a hand sign, signaling Shikamaru to stay low. Then, a huge shadow descended, cutting out all light sources outside the tent. Recognizing the figure of the shadow, the Jounin Hancho spoke.

"Maruten, what is it?"

Having given the permission to speak, the Akimichi reported promptly.

"Sorry to interrupt you, sir. But two men from the Hokage's Office have come forth to deliver an urgent message to the Jonin Hancho. They request to enter the gates."

"So they have arrived. Permission granted."

The Jonin Commander ordered.

"Yes sir."

Answered the giant. Then, in a puff of smoke, the shadow clone instantly vanished.

As Shikaku was about to resume to his conversation with Shikamaru. An astounding voice was heard leaking between the curtains.

" Hey you, Nara Shikaku! If you can answer that Akimichi you may as well answer mine! I don't know what's gotten into you, but we from the West Bank division are not under your subordination and we request you to let us go so we can resume to our post immediately!"

"Shut your mouth! You have no right to order the Hancho around. Moreover, you don't even have the permission to speak in the first place!"

Another voice was added.

"I'm not ordering anyone! I simply come to reason with the old man with all the mannerism within me."

"You are not in position to disturb the commander!"

And again, a quarrel was sprouted outside the commander's tent.

"Kasuga and Iwana… Oh great, this is annoying."

Without having noted, Shikamaru involuntarily blurted.

"So you know them?"

Shikaku asked with a twitch in his eyes.

Shikamaru looked back at Shikaku and let out a small grin.

"I've worked with these two guys before; all the more why I was able to predict Kasuga's movements last time. All thanks to my long post as a sub-captain, which gave me the privilege to work with almost everyone in Konoha…"

_And to Lady Tsunade for the endless job tasks…_

_Man… those days were really troublesome…_

A tingling sting shot up Shikamaru's spine as he recalled those troublesome days back then as chunin.

_Speaking of which…_

_Having Kakashi taking the office didn't change much either…_

_And after promoted to Jonin just made life even busier…_

A sly sigh couldn't help but escaped between Shikamaru's lips. There he continued.

"I can understand why Kasuga's here, but with Iwana in the picture, and having the whole camp on locked down…"

There, the young Nara's chains thought began to stir. He jointed his finger tips and resumed into his thinking mode.

This could take a while…

Meanwhile outside the tent…

The two representatives arrived at the entrance, while the air was all filled with spills of arguments that there was not a slightest space to for them to cut through to report to the commander. And to Ko's prediction, the all so talkative Muta somehow managed to join in the conversation without taking sides, thus was where the annoyed Hyuga slapped himself on the forehead, mumbling in his thought why he ever paired up with this guy on the first place.

The quarrel grew louder and louder. Of course, all these could not escape the ears of those within the tent. And as the Jonin commander, he ought to come straight and settle the entire nuisance outside. Instead, the commander was captivated by the look on the person sitting opposite to him. Shikamaru, who seemed to recognize the voices outside, had his eyes closed then; while still in deep thought…

_The arrival of representatives from the Hokage's Office…_

_Aburame Muta and Hyuga Ko from the North Gates…_

_A personal message from the Third…_

**"_Number one, no one is to enter my tent without permission…"_**

_The missing nins retrieved near the Forest of Death__…_

_The medical record identifying corpses at the same place…_

**"_And number two, no one is to leave this camp without my permission…"_**

_The conspiracy between Wind and Sound…_

**"_It's just some meaningless riddle to play one mind, that's all…"_**

_The location of the main camp…_

_The West Bank troops…_

_Danzo…_

"The Sand and Sound were never associated, if they were to conspire, a third party must be involved, and that's who you are after. It's not the Sound or the Sand; it's within the leaf itself. "

Shikamaru eyes brightened as he concluded.

Upon hearing, Shikaku nodded and spoke.

"Right up till now, the Sand is still an ally of the Leaf. Admitting their collusion simply means to declare war… That's not what the Leaf wants. So you see, I'm not in position to handle what relays between the other two villages… But perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?"

Shikamaru scratched his head as he questioned.

"Perhaps it is time that I should move..."

Shikaku went for his back sachet in search of something.

"There we have it… I guess this will do."

He took out a spherical object and tossed it over to Shikamaru. Upon catching, Shikamaru realized it was a bomb with the character "Light" marked on it.

A Hikaridama.

Suddenly, its threads began to sparkle.

"What in the world are…"

Shikamaru hastily took out his kunai to sever of the burning threads in attempt to stop the bomb from ignition. Looking at his boy's startled behavior, Shikaku couldn't help but grin.

"Don't worry. Like you, I'm just creating a grand exit for my King…"

Shikaku then looked at Shikamaru in the eye and turned on his serious tone.

"Listen up close; you're the diversion, and any fish who willingly swallows the bait are all yours…"

The elder Nara watched pleasingly as the young Nara's bewildered look changed to a sense of realization followed by a frowning complaint of troublesome concluded with a shortened sigh. And with the remnant seconds left before the bomb ignites, Shikaku quickly summed up the thousands of words inside his heart.

"Shikamaru…"

It was the fatherly tone that Shikamaru was familiar of.

"I entrust my Will of Fire to you…

Though I don't really know what happened… I guess being away from home for so long has made me lose track of my son's growth."

Shikaku ended with a pleasant smile on his face. Shikamaru gazed into his father's eyes for one last time, and then he turned and stood up, patting the dirt off his pants.

"You know, your son only turn as much as 13 by the end of this summer… He's probably somewhere else lazing around…"

"Well, then where are you from?"

Shikaku asked.

"We'll leave that for another time…"

Shikamaru gave one lazy stretch and headed for the exit.

The flash bomb in his hand was about to ignite within mere seconds.

"Right now, I've got a puppet show to play..."


End file.
